


The Lilies Of Snow Valley

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [7]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, Endgame Color Code, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RRB NOT Related, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Like many in the world, Brick Anthony Jojo was no stranger to hardship and the very effects of the world that bring them upon a man, no matter how good. He, a young lord, was quite aware that regardless of who he were in society, it would never save him from unseen perils, dangers and, of course, anguish. That being said, he was also aware that from the virtue of his position, he was far better off than many who would come before and after him..Or... the 1800s AU where Brick suffers, Blossom hates him at first and everyone else just wants to fall in love and live.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687597
Comments: 47
Kudos: 137





	1. One Last Favor

_“When from our better selves we have too long_   
_Been parted by the hurrying world, and droop,_   
_Sick of its business, of its pleasures tired,_   
_How gracious, how benign, is Solitude”_   
_― William Wordsworth_

* * *

Like many in the world, Brick Anthony Jojo was no stranger to hardship and the very effects of the world that bring them upon a man, no matter how good. He, a young lord, was quite aware that regardless of who he were in society, it would never save him from unseen perils, dangers and, of course, anguish. That being said, he was also aware that from the virtue of his position, he was far better off than many who would come before and after him. This did not mean that he would, in turn, suffer any less than any other man when it came to the takings of God and the cold, cruel hands of Death that would simply take and take until they were satisfied. He had experienced that sort of loss first hand and it was one thing that no amount of money, no amount of land and no amount of joy under false pretences could fix the damages that currently settled like an anchor in his heart. 

Brick had become an orphan, in a series of unforeseen circumstances that had left him in shambles. He was only nineteen and yet, he felt like he had the weight of a million worlds on his shoulders. His father had passed when he was just sixteen from a nasty case of pneumonia... and his mother was taken from his life that previous winter, leaving him feeling rather destitute in the most all together sense of the word. What's worse was that Brick Jojo suddenly found himself in need of a wife. He had no one to watch out for him... tell him when a woman was just after money, or his mother or father to introduce him to whatever young ladies may reside in their town. 

Due to a private education during his childhood, he had not made 'friends' with any of the young ladies or gentleman in their rather conservative hometown. His estate alone was not enough for people to come and visit, bringing along their children for good fun and perhaps a tour of the grand home and its many assets. He felt a bit jaded about that, but he knew it was due to his father's less than friendly demeanour to outsiders. This, of course, meant that the young master had been left to find friends elsewhere. Thankfully, these encounters had been far more successful. 

He'd found sanctuary in two places upon the expansive estate in which he felt he could be truly young and free, without the crushing expectations of his father and the weighty, incredibly frustrating lessons he had to take in order to take over the estate for himself one day. He was expected to be composed and intelligent, as a growing young lord should be. However, when he was with his friends, all of his reserved order and responsibility flew through a metaphorical window. These friends, of course, being one Boomer Kenneth Baker and Butch... well, Butch did not have a last name, but the point was moot and ridiculous, as well as rather repetitive in Brick's mind. 

It had been a problem at first. His father did not want him in association with 'working children', as they were dirty. The exact words had been 'working children who are dirty, and children who are dirty often are working children-' or something of the sort. It was not hard to understand the idea. What Brick would give to be 'dirty' just once... to roll around in the grass and simply breathe in the fresh air of a spring morning, dew sticking to the lemongrass and resting on the petals of flowers in the garden. However, such a thing was improper. So instead, he watched as his friends did it instead and waited for the day he would be lord of this estate and could do whatever he liked. 

The Baker family had worked for his for quite a long time... so long, in fact, that Brick couldn't quite remember when the family friendship had begun. What he did know, was that when they were children, he would come to work with his grandfather everyday, as his parents had been killed by a nasty bout of influenza, leaving he and his sister to the hands of his grandfather. He had only met Miss Baker a handful of times, as her poor health had kept her from doing anything too physically taxing... such as walking up the numerous amounts of stairs it took to get inside of their family home. 

Brick oftentimes wondered how Boomer ended up the way he was... so carefree and constantly jubilant. His grandfather, Kenneth, had been a real stick in the mud and would constantly scold his friend for becoming too dirty or... well, too anything that was apparently 'not proper'. Brick had never really liked that man, but he knew that how he acted at work and how he acted at home were two different things... Boomer had never spoken an ill-mannered word against that man, even when he'd get a slap to the back of the head and a mouthful from his elder. Even after he passed away, the words remained fond and loving towards the late Mr Baker as Boomer took on his own title and become the official carriage driver for the estate when he was a mere fifteen. Brick, at the time, had been just thirteen... he was still ready to continue on with their play, but Boomer had clearly had to grow up far sooner than they expected, as he was constantly in and out of the estate, driving his family around like his life depended on it. Which, to be fair, it did. He needed the money... Brick supposed that being the youngest and being a lord would cause such a situation. He would never have to do what his friends did... he was thankful, but definitely guilty. 

He did, however, still have Butch. This was interesting to Brick, because Butch was the oldest of their group... three whole years older than Brick, but still always available for a good time, despite his own work. He knew it was because Brick's mother had taken a liking to the child and had since the day she met him. Butch was an orphan, left on the doorstep of their church during a Sunday morning service as an infant, before finally a seven-year-old Butch had pity taken upon him and his mother had fallen head over heels for her new 'son'. Brick had only been four years old at the time, but he remembered it like it was yesterday. The young version of Butch had stared into his eyes like he were looking for his very soul, bright green searching for something in his own crimson pools... it had been enough to make Brick cy, which had made Butch laugh... and his mother couldn't help but adore the boy. 

His mother, Ms Sara Jojo, formerly Bellum, had been married off to his father when she was sixteen and his father was in his forties. It had taken ages for them to conceive him and another child simply never came afterwards... his mother had called him her truest joy and her saving grace from a life of sorrow. Brick had loved his mother more than anything in the world, up until the day she passed... she'd felt the same about him. With her ability to bear another child seeming rather bleak, she had, of course, felt for her son. No playmates, as she knew her husband simply would not allow for other children in their home just to 'play' when Brick should be focusing all of his energy on his studies... they'd found Butch and she'd seen it as an opportunity. Not only for her son to have a friend, but for this orphaned child to experience 'family'. 

She had wanted to adopt the child... make him Brick's brother by name and her son by the same reasoning, but his father, Malachi Jojo, had not allowed it. He insisted it would make their family dirty, as they had no idea where the child had come from and he could dirty the bloodline. Brick hadn't understood it completely, but in a way, he was grateful. Brick had been jealous of Butch when they were children... their daily readings in the garden had turned to include the raven-haired boy and his mother had been cruel enough on his young mind to let _Butch_ sit in her lap. Needless to say, Brick had been incredibly jealous of Butch for some time, before one day, he had an absolute fit and his mother, instead of scolding him like most would, she pulled him into her lap and kissed his forehead and said something he would never forget... five-year-old Brick Jojo spoke it to himself like a mantra and would, upon occasion, say it to himself as an adult. 

_"My son... love always betters what is best. No matter who you are or where you come from... every heart, every soul deserves to feel love. Butch does... your papa does... and even you, my little prince. Love makes the world go round."_

After that moment, Brick's outlook on the world changed. He had found Butch's being there frustrating. That was his mama... _he_ was her son. However, his mother's kindness, even for the man that had made her miserable taught him all that he wanted to be when he grew to be an adult. He and Butch grew incredibly close, some even referring to them as the best of friends. Brick believed that to be true, but he also knew it was because they had never seen all three of them together as they had gotten older. The three boys were closer to brothers than friends. They helped him feel alive and like his main purpose in life was not just to become a lord of an estate that had been in his family for as long as anyone alive could remember. 

So what had gone so wrong...? Simple. It was the loss of his mother. She had been one of the only people in the world who understood him and did not wish to stifle his joy and happiness in favour of making him into a bitter adult who always had to do bitter adult things _..._ but now, Brick felt quite like a bitter adult who had to bitter adult things. His mother had fallen ill at the beginning of the winter season and he had been terrified. While he had Boomer and Butch, Brick was well aware, without a doubt, that his mother was his truest friend. He had been teased about that, of course, by Butch even though he was much the same... Brick couldn't even think of how many nights he'd spent reading to his mother while she was ill, only being pulled away by Butch so he could go and eat and rest, promising to keep her company. 

That last day, a groggy January morning at around nine o'clock, it happened. Brick had been devastated and incredibly inconsolable. He refused to let it show, but he knew everyone could see it. His mother's friends from the committee and the rest of the workers at the estate had begun treating him like glass, until one day, he snapped. At age nineteen, Brick was a jaded, angry person who had lost all faith in God. It didn't matter how many times the maids prayed for him or how many times Butch dragged him along to Sunday service... he simply could not forget the things he had lost. 

He had truthfully been a hopeless romantic. He'd been the sort to dream about finding his wife, mainly because of the stories his mother constantly read to him that spoke of princes and princesses... flowery fields and sunrises that shaded love in a rose-coloured hue... he was suddenly filled with the idea that maybe such wonderful things did not exist. Brick, who was previously a loving and God-fearing man felt as though he had nothing left and because of this, he'd become rather... angry at the world. He simply locked himself away in his new study, writing notes in his books and working as though there was no need for anyone else. He knew it would displease his mother... but he refused to look weak any longer in front of those he was meant to reside over. He was no longer a child and he decided he would act as such. 

It had become common knowledge, just months before his twentieth birthday among the house staff that Mr Jojo was, in fact, in want of a wife. This, of course, was wonderful news to them, especially for the housemaids who had been there since before his birth, as they prayed to God that perhaps a woman could once again bring back the kind, but reserved young master they had previously known. Gossip, even then, was popular amongst the twittering maids and cooks in his home, meaning that word got around rather quickly as his staff told the staff of other homes, who would then tell their patrons and ladies and before Brick knew it, he was receiving call upon call from houses all over the countryside. 

He supposed it wasn't too awful... he'd been annoyed by far less pleasant things than men offering to him meetings with their daughters. He knew it would be improper to continue without a wife for too long and though his view on love and life and all of the things that came with it... he knew he still needed someone in his life to soften the blow and make living far more tolerable than it currently was. Brick Jojo was wanting for a wife... a soft voice to lilt in his ear and keep him company whenever he should want it... what he did not want, was someone to love. He didn't want caresses that were full of feigned love and affection and he refused to give any such touches himself to anyone he did not find deserving... and deserving, he found no one of the sort. 

He'd met with several ladies, almost all a slightly lower class than himself, as it was an oddity to find another family with almost as much fortune as his own, raking in a near ten thousand pound profit per year... no lady seemed to share it. It was not the prospect of money that made all of these young ladies intolerable, but rather they themselves or their family were utterly insufferable and Brick found himself waiting until the moment he would be granted permission from his learnings that he could leave without seeming rude or impolite. It seemed to Brick that no woman near his age had received any sort of teachings in the matter of propriety or how one should act in front of a young man who would potentially take their hand. 

The talking was incessant and utterly boring, as most of the ladies only spoke to him about the latest fashions and asked him utterly ridiculous questions during their walks that he could practically turn off his hearing and the women would not notice, as it appeared that most of them only spoke to hear themselves speak, a fact that he found despicable even amongst some of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. However... Brick did not feel inspired by any of them. Sure, they were lovely, handsome ladies, but none of them were handsome _enough._ They seemed to be lacking something, a sort of 'je ne sais quoi'. 

They were dull in conversation and Brick wondered if many of them had ever picked up a book in their lives. They were handsome... but definitely not handsome enough to overlook their bumbling stupidity and lack of propriety. He found himself feeling incredibly dejected and rather annoyed... where were all of the good women and why was it that he could not find them? He was handsome. In fact, he had been referred to as one of 'God's greatest gifts' by many and he was revered by woman of all sorts at the church. So why was it that all of the women he had met were ridiculous matches in comparison? He wasn't trying to say that he was the be all end all of young, worthy bachelors... but truly, were these men mocking him? 

He would not tolerate anything less than the best of the best for his future wife and companion. She had to be lovely all around. She had to be handsome enough to ensure their children would be appealing in that sense for an easier time at finding a proper spouse, as well as he'd prefer a wife who seemed inclined in producing sons. She had to be intelligent and fluent in English, written and spoken... he would become increasingly annoyed and bored with a woman who was not good with her studies, be it in reading, drawing, singing, sewing or playing an instrument. He was an appreciation of the arts... he would not be able to handle anything less than perfection in the form of the future Mrs Brick Jojo. He had every right in the world to be picky. 

Brick Jojo would not rest until he found himself the perfect wife. 

* * *

_Warmth. Daylight. Sun and the scent of fresh linens on the post... fields of flowers and the grain of wheat, blowing with the breeze._

These were some of the things Blossom Utonium loved with every single facet of her being. She loved her freedoms... her ability to lay out under a tree with a book, the only sound surrounding her being the chirping of chicks, preparing to take their first flight and the cries of cicadas as day turned to night and she found herself making her way back home on one of the paths she knew so well. It was home and she was never more full of love than when she walked through those large doors, her mother telling her to wash up for supper and hearing her sisters laughing over something in one of the parlour rooms, her father's face constantly blessed with a smile that would only grow when she gave him a kiss on the cheek in lieu of a greeting. 

It was only March, but Blossom had a strong feeling that this was going to be an extraordinary year. She would be eighteen that year, along with two of her other blessed sisters... she was excited and elated, rather pleasant feelings surrounded her everywhere she went. It was a touch odd to those in town, as none of the sisters besides Buttercup took after their parents. Their looks were exotic... they were constantly referred to as 'the lilies of Snow Valley', four girls who exhibited such fine looks and even finer personalities. 

Buttercup, the second eldest, was known for her cheeky manners, always ready to crack a joke and never afraid to go off exploring the great wide world. She loved sports and going for a nice run or even a swim, regardless of weather. She loved the outdoors and she never took her health for granted as she had once almost caught her death... this made her wish to live life to the fullest, constantly seeking an adventure of any and every sort. She was incredibly short, even shorter than their youngest sister, with long, curly black hair and piercing green eyes that made her the object of many men's affections. She and Buttercup were, of course, exceptionally close. Then again... she was close to all of her dearly beloved sisters. 

Bubbles was the baby of the triplets, nearly as tall as Blossom and every bit as thin, though rather grown into a curved physique that all men had seemed to notice when they thought to ask for her hand. However, Bubbles was a romantic... she refused to marry a man she did not love unless it was completely necessary and last resort... she had sworn up and down that she would rather die an old maid than profess before God to a man she did not love and wish to spend her life with. Blossom had always thought her a bit silly for that... but as she grew older and the offers for her own hand seemed to pour in, she couldn't help but agree. How truly foul it must be to have to marry a man you so detested or disliked... even if the man was a proper gentleman and not at all ghastly... to be shelved to a man for life that you had no particular attachment to all for money's sake. The idea was abhorrent. 

And then, of course, was their dear baby sister, Bunny. She was only thirteen, but she was also considered a beauty and many women were counting the days until she was old enough to be wed to one of their sons, if she should accept it. She was a rather well-tempered girl... except for when she was an absolute brat and could do nothing but whine and attempt to gossip. She felt a bit dejected and left out, as most do when they have a four-year gap with their elder sisters. She tried desperately to fit in, as she had yet to realize that she fit in just fine the way that she was. 

Needless to say, Blossom was indeed very close with and held very much love for all three of her sisters, even when they were being incredibly frustrating and annoying her to no end. She did, however, suppose that those were the kinds of responsibilities that came with being the eldest... even if she were only older than two of them by mere minutes. 

These ruminations led her to the parlour after she came back from her favorite place on the estate... below the branches of the weeping willow, encased in the breeze and hidden from the harsh rays of the sun, but not completely taken from its light. She felt blessed, joyous and free as she let herself sit on the couch, keeping her ankles crossed and scolding Buttercup for sitting boyishly and smacking her legs off of the couch. 

"Please, Buttercup, I must insist you _please_ stop sitting like that!" She exclaimed, sighing as she pulled out her fan and began cooling off her flushed cheeks. She hadn't realized how warm she was until she'd sat down. "It's entirely improper!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, pulling her legs back onto the couch and resting her slippered feet in Blossom's lap as she continued her embroidery. "I don't see the problem. After all, we're at home, for Christ's sake!"

"Language!" She gasped affrontedly, but did not push Buttercup away, instead softly asking for Bubbles to retrieve a new book from the table for her. When it was placed in her palm, she saw Bubbles attention go back to her basket of ribbons, sighing as she picked through them. "Bubbles, you've been staring down that basket since I left... what on Earth are you doing?"

"Well... papa said we might have an outing to town and I need to retrim my bonnet, but... I cannot decide which color ribbon to use and it's a bit frustrating, if I'm being quite honest... the colors are all so different!"

Buttercup snorted at that, another unladylike action that Blossom could only narrow her eyes at. "They're all blue, Bubs... just pick one."

Bubbles glared, sighing before grabbing one out and picking up her bonnet, needles and thread. "You don't have to be so rude. Just because you don't value your looks doesn't mean _we_ do not!"

"Pray tell, who is 'we'? Last time I checked, you're the only one vain enough to care." She laughed, raising an arched eyebrow, before pitching her voice and doing a rather good impression of their younger sister. "Ohh, I have to be the _prettiest_ girl in town all the time and make sure my ribbon matches my eyes depending on my mood and day!"

Blossom couldn't help but laugh, covering her smile with her fan and looking down at her book, Bubbles pouting from her place on the opposing couch. "When you're a single old grouch, you'll regret making fun of me for at least caring what I look like when I go out in public! When was the last time you even brushed your hair?"

"Two days ago, thank you." She said snarkily, playing with the end of her braid. "Besides. I do care. Mama would beat me with a broom if I tried to leave the house looking like- what was it she called me last time? Ah, yes... a 'scoundrel covered in dirt and soot like a chimney sweep'. Might I say, I thought that profession suited me rather nicely."

Blossom laughed again at that, shaking her head. "Yes, I suppose that is true, but Buttercup... Bubbles does have a point. You'll end up an old maid, acting like you don't care so much."

"If a man cannot find it in himself to love me on days on which I do not look my best, I am quite sure that I _never_ want to marry him." She shrugged, the needle going through the fabric and looping as she made eye contact with Blossom. "I never cared much for the idea of marriage. I find it to be a touch... old fashioned. So what if I want to live out my days on this fine estate with my embroidery to keep me company? Staying single forever is not the worst thing in the world, you know."

"You just say that because you're bitter that your last engagement fell through." Bubbles glared. "Don't tease us just because we would like to one day be married."

"Watch your tongue, Bubbles. That's enough." Blossom said, a pinch in her chest as she looked over to Buttercup to see her expression, noticing that she instead had her face turned down at her ring, working with rapid speed as her bangs fell into her face, covering her expression. She gave Bubbles a warning look.

"Buttercup..." She swallowed, moving to sit by her side. "I didn't mean that... I'm... I'm horrid for saying that."

It was silent for a moment before Buttercup picked up her head, giving a pained smile. "It's fine. I know what you mean. 'Sides... that guy was no gentleman anyways. I deserve far better than some nobody from the east side..."

Blossom gave a nervous smile about to speak when a pair of rushed footsteps came into the room and a very flushed Bunny stood there, giggling. "Bunny, what could possibly be so funny?"

"I-I just heard mama and papa speaking and he said that he has something to talk to you about and it's about m-" She got cut off, their father suddenly standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder. The girls couldn't help but laugh. "O-Oh... hello, papa..."

"Hello, my little rabbit." He greeted, before giving her a look. "What have we said about eavesdropping? It's entirely rude. We could have been talking about your birthday gifts!" 

"Papa, my birthday isn't until November!" She laughed, having caught the teasing tone in his voice with ease. 

"It doesn't matter. Perhaps I wish to speak of them now, but I will no longer as I, like you were kind enough to spoil, have to talk to your sister about something. Run along now, little pet and help your mama with supper."

"But papa! Mama doesn't cook! She's awful! That's why we have help in the kitchen!" She whined, pouting at him, silently pleading with him to let her stay. "Please?"

"No, dear. You are far too young. This is an adult conversation." He laughed, kissing the top of her head and ushering her out. "No more eavesdropping, young lady, or you really will not be receiving _any_ birthday gifts!" She groaned, turning on her heel and stomping through the hall. Blossom couldn't help but laugh outwardly, her other sisters falling in line. John couldn't help but smile at his daughters, sitting on another couch in the room after he had shut the door. "Now, my sweet lilies... let's get on with the news."

The girls all stopped their activities, looking up at him curiously. "Yes, papa?"

"I... well, I know you are all well aware that you are now of the marrying age. And that means... marriage. Men will propose to you and women will attempt to set you up with their sons..."

Blossom felt like she understood where this conversation was going and she quickly cut him off, face flushing. "Papa, please, we have already discussed this with mother."

He blinked at her. "My dear, I do not know _what_ you discussed with your mother, but I assure you that it was not _this_." 

"Oh... well then. Please proceed."

He sighed before continuing. "Anyways, as I was saying before. You girls are close to the age where we have to start... accepting suitors and men into our home, to meet with you and potentially ask for your hand. Hopefully, they have the sense to take their time, as I know you all cherish your independence in your own ways... except perhaps... Bubbles." Buttercup snorted. "I know you all will do well in choosing men worthy of your love and affection, but... it does not hurt to have some help. And... I think I may have found a rather... eligible suitor for one of you girls."

Bubbles squealed with excitement, clapping her hands together, Blossom's eyes widening and a soft laugh falling from her lips while Buttercup simply grimaced from the loud sound that had come from her younger sister's mouth. "Oh, papa! Please do tell us more!"

"Be patient, my dove." He smiled, a slightly pained expression on his face. "All I can say is that I hope that you all get along and I... must urge you to accept whatever offer may come your way. I am writing to him tonight. He's a young lord, Mr Brick Jojo... he brings in about ten thousand a year... you will want for nothing."

"Now, papa... when you say... 'young'. How old is young?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow. "You and mama... well."

"Your mother and I married for love and a six-year age gap is not that much!" He sighed, shaking his head. "I was twenty-four and in love with a very beautiful woman! Mr Jojo himself is only nineteen, turning twenty this coming month! Is that young enough for you?"

"Yes sir. However, I must say, I _personally_ prefer younger men... mm, say... age fifteen? Give or take?" She grinned sardonically, referencing her past engagement with a joke... she definitely was the type to laugh about the things that hurt her. 

"Very funny, Buttercup." He sighed, shaking his head. "Not everything must be a joke, you know."

"Oh, papa, I know. Only _my_ feelings are jokes." She cooed, going back to her embroidery. 

"I- I will choose not to answer that and I will instead be going to wash up for dinner while you girls do the same." He hummed, turning on his heel and walking out of the room. 

The second the footsteps faded into the hall, Bubbles gripped onto Blossom's skirts, looking up at her pleading. "Blossom! We have to go into papa's office and read that letter! _Please!_ Buttercup, you too! I'll die of excitement if I do not know! This is too exciting, even for me!"

"Are you insane? I am not sneaking into his office and neither are you!" 

"I mean... I'll do it." Buttercup shrugged, ever the one to be sneaky. 

"No, you will not! Papa will kill you!"

"Only if we get caught." Bubbles pouted, before grinning. "Which we surely will be if you do not help us. Please, Blossy?"

".... give me your dessert for a month and we have a deal."

"Deal!" She giggled, clapping her hands in excitement. "This is so exciting!"

"Sure, sure... let's go now before papa goes back to his office."

The three girls quickly made their way upstairs, bypassing Bunny's room so she would not interfere. They snuck into his office, peering around to make sure nobody was there before they made their way to his writing desk, finding a folded letter, not yet sealed. Blossom sighed, pointing to it and watching as Bubbles grabbed it, unfolding it with excitement, all of their eyes pulling over the letter. 

_Townsville, PA., March 19th, 1798._

_Dear Lord Brick Jojo, It has come to my knowledge that your estate is in need of a fine young mistress, who will serve you well as both a wife and a companion for the rest of your days. It would be my great honour to offer to you my second youngest daughter, Bubbles Utonium. I am quite blessed to say that my daughters are considered to be some of the most beautiful young ladies in the country. I find she would perhaps suit you the best, under the effects of what I have learned about yourself and your estate. I hope this letter and offer finds you in good health and that you consider the offer of meeting with myself, my wife and daughters during this fine spring._

_With thoughts of sincerity,_

_Mr. John E. Utonium_

Oh dear. 


	2. Imperfect Impertinence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were the thoughts pouring through his head as he rested his temple on the glass of the carriage, sighing softly as he was driven to the esteemed 'Utonium' estate. He felt himself praying that he would not be once again wasting his time on more slow-witted, ignorant young ladies... Brick was more than convinced that all women in this town, or perhaps even the country, were classless and tasteless... immature and ditzy, utterly annoying, as most women seemed to be. He could hardly understand it... the women he grew up around had always seemed so polite and accomplished, but now he was seeing things in an all-new light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the tags. This is endgame color code!!! There is no physical contact between any pairing that is not code. Just brief plot of Brick being an idiot.

_"Silly things do cease to be silly if they are done by sensible people in an impudent way."_

_\- Jane Austen, Emma, Vol. 2_

* * *

Brick Jojo was aware that by the fortunate circumstances of his birth, he could have any wife he would so truly choose. There were a scarce amount of father's who would refuse his blessing, mainly due to his advanced wealth and the fact that he was truly considered to be one of the finest gentlemen in the country. He knew his worth and he knew that in a manner of speaking... he had more money than anyone else in this entire town. He planned to keep it that way and with a handsome, but preferably quiet and reserved wife at his side, he could make more acquaintances through his future wife's social circle. If he could not marry for love, why not marry for the benefits of prosperity?

These were the thoughts pouring through his head as he rested his temple on the glass of the carriage, sighing softly as he was driven to the esteemed 'Utonium' estate. He felt himself praying that he would not be once again wasting his time on more slow-witted, ignorant young ladies... Brick was more than convinced that all women in this town, or perhaps even the country, were classless and tasteless... immature and ditzy, utterly annoying, as most women seemed to be. He could hardly understand it... the women he grew up around had always seemed so polite and accomplished, but now he was seeing things in an all-new light. 

Perhaps it was his now jaded disposition and the knowledge that love only led to pain and suffering in the end, for one or both individuals involved... love seemed ridiculous and farfetched if it ever had existed at all and he was quite sure that everyone he knew who said they held it were lying to him... it was ridiculous. Women seemed... frustrating and absolutely silly in every single sense of the word. He couldn't stand these women. 

When the carriage finally came to a stop, he felt himself sigh, pulling himself upright as he waited for the door to be opened. When it did, he felt a slight breeze, the warmth of spring spilling around him and Boomer smiling right at him. It was annoying him... he looked like an idiot. "Wipe that grin off of your face... you look absolutely ridiculous."

"Oh, young sir Jojo, you know I am far too apt in my smiling to not smile when you could very well find yourself a wife today!" He laughed, offering a hand with a teasing coo and Brick snorted, rolling his eyes as he moved to get out. He ignored the open palm, humming as he looked at the estate before him. "It's lovely... isn't it?"

"Mm... I have seen better." Brick said softly, eyes trailing over the building and carving out an opinion... surely young ladies from an estate as such would be generally more well-behaved and considerably less ridiculous. "Go and rest the horses in the stable... Mr Utonium said they were around the back and that you could make yourself at home... this shouldn't take long."

"Sir, not to speak out of turn, but you really are far too pessimistic in your turns towards love. No woman should like a man with such an odious disposition." Boomer hummed, eyes turned towards Brick. "I know that you miss your mother... but with her loss, it does not take all of the love from the world."

Brick tensed up, swallowing slightly and beginning to walk away. "You may not mean to speak out of turn, but that topic is none of your concern and I do not want to hear of it again."

Boomer sighed, shaking his head. "It is not such a terrible thing to mourn, Brick. And do not push me away as you have with Mike... or Robin. Hell, even Butch. We're your friends... borderline family, you said so yourself. We just wish the best for you."

It was times like this that Brick was taken back to childhood... when Boomer dropped his attempt at a more elegant vernacular, rather than what he'd been born to hear... his grandfather's language and accent heavy... all that was left was the very particular, unstudied accent that dripped from his words at every turn. 

"Yes, Boomer..." He sighed softly. "I am well aware and grateful. Thank you. However, I truly must be going. And... drop the act, it's just us. No need to attempt to speak as though you were a young man starting finishing school."

"Oh, dear me, with that speech, I must appear a shame to the real gentleman." He gasped dramatically. 

"Oh yes, a true laughing stock." He laughed, shaking his head and turning with a soft wave. "I must be going now, I shall be calling soon."

Brick's smile faded off of his face as he walked away, the boredom and frustration settling back in as he walked to the door, taking off his tophat after he gave a knock to the large doors before him. It was, of course, worth noting that the young master did not quite know what to expect once these doors opened, but what he saw, he was truly surprised by. A man opened the door for him, introducing himself as a Mister J. Whitney... Brick wanted to say he'd remember it, but that much was unfounded until he stepped inside. 

Behind the large doors was an entryway, giving off the design of class and pure fortune... but pleasantly lived in. Upon a hearth lay a basket of ribbons, the show of a house of women... Brick tried not to feel put out by that discovery and reminded himself that the man who had sent the letter had mentioned more than one daughter and judging by what he'd heard from his head maid, Robin, he should not have been surprised. 

The Utonium's, as it were, happened to be famous for their attractive looks and dispositions, the girls known as 'the Lilies of Snow Valley', a nickname he found quite ridiculous, but tried not to put pain to it, in fear that he would be driven mad before he even met the young lady mentioned in the letter. They seemed to be polite and well-behaved enough, but then again, as resourceful as Robin was, she was just a maid and had only heard about the women from the acquaintances of the maids who happened to be under their employment. He hoped that the words were true, but judging from the warm, homely manner the estate held, despite the cold, white columns and the ornamental staircase that led to another floor of the home... despite all of the black and white that seemed to fill it up, it felt so purely serendipitous it almost made him feel ill, but more than that, jealous. 

It was thoughts such as those that fueled his internal battle. He wished, deeply, to let himself relax into the idea of a full, domestic love once more, but he could not let himself sink into the raptures, instead comprehending the idea that love was destitute and setting one up for the false hopes of merriment and domesticity in everyday life. It was not the sort of thing one should so easily fall into, rather than grow accustomed to over a period of time that offered a sense of comfort and a way of feeling sure of their affections... however, it was almost more threatening in that sense, to let oneself fall so incredibly deep for another person, only to know it would end with pain no matter how purely and wholeheartedly one may love. How truly disappointing.

Alas, Brick's thoughts were taking over his mind and his feet were simply making their way, following after Whitney until he found himself lost in the hall, having missed a turn, he supposed, eyes turning at a soft sound he heard down the corridor, seeing a young lady standing at a window, novel in hand and looking the most beautiful he'd ever seen a woman look, fiery copper locks falling in soft tendrils from the elegantly casual bun she wore her hair in. Her face was delicate, a soft alabaster canvas, freckled with a thin spattering of sun-kissed constellations, lips a pleasant peach pink, curved into a soft smile of amusement and her eyes... words could not manage to speak on those eyes. For the first time in his life, Brick Jojo was utterly speechless.

He moved forward on instinct, walking towards the woman and feeling butterflies soar in his stomach when she looked up curiously, eyes widening in surprise as she was about to speak, but he cut her off, bowing deeply before her before taking her hand and the kissing the soft, freckled skin. 

"Forgive me, my lady... I am Mr Brick Jojo... I find it incompatible with myself to not greet a lady such as yourself, especially after I have been told greatly of your beauty and charms and I am in awe to see that the words could not begin to scratch the very surface of your beauty... I must say, to be told that I may be promised to a beauty such as yourself is truly astonishing." He said softly, looking up at her softly. He saw the confusion on her face before it gave way to anger. "Whatever is the ma- ow!"

He hadn't expected it, the fan that smacked against his temple or the angered, flushed face of the woman he had just waxed poetic over. 

"Sir, please do not find me rude or impertinent, but I must find you as such! Tell me, is it often in your habits to kiss the hands of young ladies you have yet to be introduced to? I say, it is quite rude and I am by no means 'promised' to you in any sense of the word, no matter what my father's letter may have enclosed to you!" She protested, frowning as she took out her handkerchief and quickly wiped off the back of her hand, frowning deeply. "I find it incumbent of myself to inform you that I am not the sister the letter spoke of, so I must beg you to watch your tongue as I am not one simply to be seen as an item of beauty, as I am a person in my own right, as my modesty and sex do not make me naturally delicate! I am by no means affectionate on the practice of complimenting my appearance in way of romantic inclination!"

Brick stared at the woman before him in complete shock, mouth hanging open slightly. A woman had never spoken to him that way before... it was so... so... attractive. "Miss, please do forgive me... I see know that my actions were quite rude and-"

His speech was cut short by the entrance of two other women... well, a woman and a girl. The elder of the two had golden hair, tucked back with braids and into a bun, customary for being around men once you'd come of age... the shorter having curly brown locks, hanging about her shoulders and held back by a satin, purple bow. The elder gasped, a hand covering her mouth. 

"My! You must be Mister Jojo!" She smiled, walking forward and offering a curtsy. "My name is Bubbles Utonium... I see you've already made acquaintance with my older sister, Blossom... I hope she treated you kindly!"

Blossom made a soft sound, locking down at the floor and Bubbles looked ready to lecture her for what appeared to be one time too many in her book... he wondered briefly if she always had such a fiery temper. "No, Miss Utonium, I assure you that your sister has been quite kind."

Bubbles gave him an odd sort of look but smiled. "I doubt that, but shall we head to the parlour room? I'm sure you got lost on the way, what with how hasty Mister Whitney is! It's so peculiar with his age!" 

Brick offered a soft laugh and tried to pay attention to the girl and the way her eyes seemed to sparkle, but they failed to sparkle as brightly as Blossom's had when she was pouring over her book... the colouring was drastically different as well, between all of the sisters. "Say, aren't there... four sisters? I only see you three lovely ladies."

Blossom scoffed, humming. "There is indeed another. Our other sister is currently in the kitchen, terrorizing the cook until she relents and lets her handle dinner. She loves dearly to cook. Despite what some are privy to, some women, regardless of wealth enjoy spending their time doing things not directly relating to being 'beautiful' or 'charming'."

"I never said they did, ma'am." He hummed softly, giving Blossom a sly smile. "It's simply that you were so accomplished at both of those things that I forgot to ask... not to mention, you seemed rather engrossed in your novel."

Blossom's cheeks flushed and she looked away, quickly taking the lead in their walk to the parlour, clearing her throat when they entered. "Mister Whitney, I implore you not to walk so fast as to lose a guest. It is most inappropriate that we had to introduce ourselves to this... man."

Whitney sighed and nodded, offering a bow to the young ladies and their guest. John's eyes widened, standing up and bowing slightly before him. "I see you have already met some of my daughters... Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny. Buttercup should be joining us soon, I'm afraid she doesn't quite yet have an appreciation for punctuality."

”Or perhaps she simply finds the notion of an engagement of this sort utterly ridiculous.” Blossom hummed, hearing Bubbles make an affronted noise. 

Their mother also did not seem to fond of Blossom’s attitude and she looked up from embroidery. “Blossom, you need to watch your tongue. Mister Jojo has been too kind to grace us with his presence and you should be grateful!”

”Oh, believe me, mama, I am _quite_ grateful.” Blossom hummed. “To have such a kind, polite young man of truly wonderful breeding... my lucky day.”

John seemed to be holding back a smile, clearing his throat as he addressed Brick. "My apologies, sir... my eldest does not typically behave this way. We must have scheduled this visit on a poor day. Are you feeling under the weather, darling?"

Blossom looked a touch guilty then, shaking her head and looking her father in the eyes. "No, papa... I apologize. I am just not used to the company of-"

Before she could get the rest of the words out, there were a quick set of footsteps running through the hall, stopping with a soft squeak on the marble floors as another young woman, shorter than the rest stood in the doorway, face flushed as she laughed. "Sorry if I'm late, I was- oh, wow. He's here already then."

Blossom scoffed, pulling on a pair of gloves she seemed to have pulled from nowhere. "He got here nearly half an hour ago. You're indeed late."

"Oh, my dearest apologies, _mum,"_ Buttercup said snarkily before grinning widely, moving to stand before Brick with a curtsy. "I assume everyone else has been introduced already. My name is Buttercup Utonium... it's nice to meet you."

Bubbles hid her affronted laugh behind a 'cough', smiling widely at Brick when he looked back at her. "Yes, Mister Jojo... it is _quite_ nice to meet you. I, for one, feel incredibly fortunate to be graced with your presence."

Brick gave her an awkward smile, nodding. He knew that this woman, tall, blonde and... properly named for her disposition, was who the letter spoke of, but he didn't understand why the letter _had_ spoken of her. She seemed kind enough, but she was very effervescent, in a way that did not let him feel at ease. She was, indeed, very beautiful, but her personality left something lacking. Energetic and full of smiles and manners... she seemed great, but there was something that didn't feel right. She lacked a certain spirit and energy in the manners of self-respect and attitude in a way of aggression, but not quite impertinent... vivacious, perhaps. He could tell, without a doubt, that this girl before him was not vivacious and certainly not the sort of woman he had ever pictured himself courting or marrying... but Brick Jojo was not in the business of finding his dream woman; his ideal. No, Brick Anthony Jojo was in the business of finding a handsome wife who could appease and entertain guests and would bear his children... he wanted not of a romantic connection and something told him she wouldn't care, so long as she could keep her set in vanity with silk dresses, golden threads and powder for her face... she was vain and perhaps ignorant, but not in a way that seemed outwardly annoying... so far. 

Perhaps this fact was why, after some conversation with the patron of the household, the lot of the younger folk were told to take a walk and acquaint each other. The two youngest daughters seemed more than excited, Bunny chattering away to Bubbles as they grabbed their coats and bonnets, while Blossom seemed to silently seethe, slipping her deep maroon coat over her shoulders, his ears faintly catching Buttercup's teasing remarks... her, her he enjoyed. Buttercup seemed to fancy a laugh, but not in the sort of obnoxiously constant way the youngest sister held, her giggling insistent... he was sure that would be fixed as she got older and their mother was more serious about her studies in etiquette and propriety... even with the giggling though, Brick had to admit the young girl was charming... in fact, in their own ways... all of the girls were charming. 

The one who most caught his eye, though, seemed rather keen in avoiding his to the best of her ability, always looking away and beginning a conversation with Buttercup or her mother every time he so much as opened his mouth to speak with her. He quite enjoyed it. He knew, as he'd learned from one of his dearest friends and the living form of a bachelor, that sometimes women truly were not just playing hard to get. Blossom Utonium, was absolutely _not_ playing hard to get. Oh no. The girl absolutely detested him and he took it as a challenge... he was going to make her love him, no matter what he had to do. Even if it meant getting close to her and her family by marrying her younger sister... it wasn't in order to be mean or malicious, but he intended on learning as much about her as possible so he could woo her... or at least admire her from afar. 

Perhaps this was why, as they walked around the estate's gardens, Brick offered Bubbles his arm, catching the look she gave her sisters and trying not to sigh and roll his eyes. He entertained a conversation with her, as well as with the youngest girl, humouring them both and feeling a sort of fondness for the youngest... she looked older than Buttercup, at least in position of height, but it was clear she was the baby of the family and reminded him of a dear friend of his... he hoped that as time went on, Bunny did find someone who truly loved her and wanted to marry her... he couldn't imagine it was easy, being five years younger than one's sisters.

"So, Mister Jojo... why exactly _are_ you seeking a wife?" Bubbles asked, smiling up at him curiously. 

Brick took in a breath, looking back ahead as Bunny skipped before them, leading the way. "Well, I... if I'm being truthful, I suppose I'm lonely. I'd like a woman to share my life with. A woman who would make me proud to come home at the end of the night... someone to cherish and spoil with my affections."

Brick knew that Butch would smack him if he were there... one of the rules he'd been given was not to lie to a potential wife, but Brick didn't want to ruin his chances or sound harsh. He couldn't easily say _'I want a quiet wife who will sit by my feet and listen to what I have to say without questioning me or my authority in my home'._ Something about that thought even made him anxious... perhaps it was because he knew that wasn't what he wanted at all... because that was exactly how his father had been. It was ridiculous... but it had helped them gain more fortune and social rank... he couldn't be soft just because his mother had filled his mind full of stories. He was a man. 

Bubbles looked up at him with wide eyes, a smile on her face as her cheeks flushed. "That sounds so romantic..."

"Does it? I wouldn't have guessed... I only speak my truth." He smiled back, but he felt like he had to force it... he knew it didn't reach his eyes. "And you, Miss Utonium... would you like to marry soon?"

He felt her stiffen beside him and he wondered if he'd read her expressions wrong, but she nodded. "If someone wanted me, I'd be ecstatic..."

"I'm sure many men want you, Miss Utonium... haven't you heard you're one of the most beautiful women in the country?" He hoped that she would not have the same reaction her elder sister had. 

She laughed shyly, humming. "You flatter me too much, Mister Jojo... I am surely not one of the most beautiful women in the country."

"Oh, you need not be so humble and modest. You're truthfully very lovely." He smiled kindly. That much was true... he did find her very handsome, but she was not exactly his type. "Quite handsome."

Bubbles smiled shyly, squeezing his arm gently. "Why thank you... I feel brightened by your praise..."

The rest of the walk went the same way until Brick decided it was time to take his leave, even though Bunny had begged him to stay for dinner, something he declined with a smile and resisting the urge to pat her head... the two youngest did indeed seem to take after their names in their dispositions. He shook hands with John, kissing the hands of all of Mrs Utnoium and the girls, Bubbles looking like she was trying not to swoon, even Buttercup looking at him with an expression of admiration... Blossom, however, looked away the second his lips touched her now gloved hand, looking slightly uncomfortable and he cut it short, standing and bowing to her instead before he made his way back outside with Whitney's slowed down assistance. 

"So, my lord, how did it go? Find your future missus?" Boomer grinned as he stepped around the carriage, leaning against the side and take a drag from his cigarette. 

"I wish you would quit. It's a nasty habit, Boomer." He rolled his eyes. 

"Don't ignore the question, handsome." He snickered, humouring Brick and letting it rest betwixt his fingers so they could speak. Brick rolled his eyes at the poor sense of humour he was displaying. "Alright, alright, I apologize. This is no joke."

"You're absolutely correct, so I would appreciate you not mocking me." He said seriously, taking the cigarette and taking a long drag, ignoring Boomer's snicker. Little rat. "And to answer your question... yes. I think I might have."

* * *

"You two have no idea what a wonderful man he is!" Bubbles giggled, tossing herself onto Blossom and Buttercup's bed, wiggling around. 

"Would you _please_ stop that? Maria just put fresh sheets on the bed." Blossom rolled her eyes, looking in the mirror as she brushed through her locks. 

"You're such a downer..." Bubbles sighed, getting up and instead leaning against the bedpost. "You're just jealous because Mister Jojo was more interested in me!"

"Oh, yes, Bubbles. I am so horribly jealous that the most pompous, arrogant and conceited man I have ever met is interested in someone who is not me." She said, feigning a solemn tone of voice. "Truly and completely crushed. Truthfully, I might die from heartbreak."

Buttercup snickered at that, humming as she braided her own hair again for the night. "I don't understand why you dislike him so much. I think he's quite handsome."

Blossom glared. "He's something, alright."

Buttercup laughed again, shrugging. "Well, baby blue is right, he seems to be after her, so you don't have to worry so much. You'll barely have to see him, whether he and Bubbles get married or not! It's a win win for everyone! Besides... I'm sure he has many handsome, eligible bachelor friends that you could be introduced to at one of the parties the hold at his estate."

"Well, they didn't have a single party this year!" Bunny exclaimed as she came skipping into the room, eating a snack, despite the large supper they'd just had thanks to Buttercup's efforts.

"You're thirteen years old and not even close to being out in society. How do you know about that?" Blossom asked, narrowing her eyes. "You better not be talking to older boys and girls at school... mama would be very angry."

"Something Blossom knows well." Bubbles said teasingly and ignoring the look Blossom gave her in turn. "Really though, Bunny... how do you know that?"

"Lisa told me!" She said smartly. "Her mama mentioned to her something about... a wake. What is a wake? Was he not getting enough sleep to plan a party?"

"You know, Bunny, if you spent more time studying than gossiping with your friends-"

"Oh, hush, you bore! We want to hear!" Buttercup hushed her, looking at Bunny with curiosity. Blossom rolled her eyes. 

"A wake is something that happens after someone passes away, Bunny." Blossom informed, looking over at her as she kept the comb slipping through her hair. 

"Oh! Right! His mother died around Christmas and so they cancelled all of the parties and balls for this spring!" 

The three older girls looked at her with wide eyes, a hand going over Bubbles lips. 

"Oh, dear..." She said, voice somber as she sat on the chest at the end of the bed. "Poor, unfortunate Mister Jojo..."

Blossom felt an odd sense of sorrow in her chest but cleared her throat. "Well... that is indeed quite unfortunate, however... Mister Jojo is an adult and I am quite sure he is just fine without us staying up all night mourning a woman we never knew... Bubbles, Bunny... would you be kind enough to retire to your own room? I'm... rather tired." 

Buttercup gave her a concerned look, Bubbles rolling her eyes before grabbing Bunny's arm and leading her out of the room. Blossom sighed softly, tying her hair back and placing her comb back on the nightstand, walking over to the bed and slipping under the covers, watching as Buttercup did the same, soft light filling up their room. 

"Blossom...?" Buttercup's voice was quiet, the familiar rasp soothing Blossom's slightly frayed nerves. "What's the matter? You seem remarkably on edge today."

"That man... he... there's something about him that puts me on edge. I simply don't like the idea of marrying a man my father picked out for me based on economy..."

"Well... he didn't choose him for _you._ He chose him for Bubbles if he wants her hand." Buttercup mumbled, taking Blossom's once again bare hand. "I know it's a bit uncomfortable... I was anxious the whole afternoon, for reasons I assume are obvious, but Mister Jojo seems like a nice enough gentleman, who happens to have a sizeable fortune. He doesn't seem harsh or rude, perhaps a bit... arrogant, as you say, but perhaps you shouldn't judge him based off of one poor introduction. He is just a man and you are just a lady. That's how these things work. Whether we like it or not... hence why I shall die alone, a spinster."

Blossom snorted, rolling her eyes and squeezing Buttercup's hand. "When did you become so wise, dear sister?"

"Mm... perhaps it was after a man attempted to ruin my reputation and I am now bitter and lost on love for all of my days. I am certain there is no man out there for me. You however? Oh, I am certain there are several men who might be there for you... but whether they are worthy of you and your taste are yet to be seen."

Blossom laughed softly, giving Buttercup a quiet goodnight before laying in the now dark room, looking up at the ceiling, only vaguely able to see things in the room from the moonlight pouring inside of the window and through the curtains. That night, Blossom dreamt of red roses, dew slick grass and a large weeping willow whose limbs were swaying like a conductor's baton... she dreamt of laughter, gentle touches and fiery red hair. She woke up in a sweat. She very much disliked that man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, ahhhh!!!!!!! Thank you so much for reading!!!!!!!


	3. Lilac, Hyacinth, Gardenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family, above all else, was the most important thing to Butch... it was a genuine sort of connection, one that people could hold onto and grasp at, because no matter what happened, family was blood... and Butch wanted a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!! 😊😊😊 Finally, our resident green bean makes an appearance, as well as most of the supporting cast!!! 
> 
> That being said, this chapter deals heavily with the practice of Catholicism!!! Butch, as well as the rest of the gang, are Catholic, though... some cherish that less than others, with Butch being the most religiously inclined for Reasons™️. There are also mentions of alcoholism and premarital relations. That's on that. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!

_“The best portion of a good man's life: his little, nameless unremembered acts of kindness and love.”_

_\- William Wordsworth_

* * *

_Lilac... hyacinth... gardenia._

Family. 

Family, above all else, was the most important thing to Butch... it was a genuine sort of connection, one that people could hold onto and grasp at, because no matter what happened, family was blood... and Butch wanted a family. It was an odd sort of interest perhaps, as his childhood had previously pointed at the idea of a lie without marriage in the church, dedicated to God in every sense of the word and offering his love and his life for Christ... that would have turned out if not for the way Butch's 'mother' had turned him into a hopeless romantic. It had been a flurry of soft words about his birth parents, reassurances from her that they loved him... that it wasn't their choice to give him up... specifically that his mother loved him more than anything. Butch wanted a marriage like there's and he wanted to be able to have the choice to keep his children. Butch wanted to be happy.

In certain ways, Butch was very happy. In a way, he'd found a family, in Brick and Boomer... as well as Mike, Mitch and Robin. He was lucky. Many orphans didn't have the chances he had been given... they didn't have the ability to find a good career and a stable home... he was twenty-three years old and thanks to the efforts of two wonderful women in his life, he'd been given a home. It all started on a dreary day in October, just before his eighth birthday when his Earthly saviour, Sara Bellum walked into the convent, smiling as she asked if the church had any boys they could supply to help at the estate and she had taken one look at a small version of himself and decided that he was the one she wanted. 

He hadn't understood the appeal then and he still didn't now that he was an adult, but he was grateful. The women in his life had taught him more than anyone else ever could have hoped to. Women, in Butch's opinion, were not something to protect or collect, but they were something admire and respect. He'd seen firsthand how hard they worked... helped Sister Evangeline in the garden and had sat with Brick at his mother's bedside when she got sick and lay, fighting for her life... women were powerful people, filled with dreams, ambitions and hope, just like men were and he thought that was wonderful. Women were gifts to mankind in the way that they made everything so much better. It was a fact. 

So why was it that he was currently hearing the most ridiculous plan he'd ever been subjected to from the two fools he considered to be like his younger brothers? Upon arriving home from his weekly trip to visit Evangeline, he was dragged into the barn, by a very amused looking Boomer, finding Mike sitting in a pile of fresh hay, Mitch looking like he'd seen a ghost and Robin angrily pacing around the room, softly cursing under her breath. 

"Boomer... what on Earth is going on? Robin looks like she's about to have a break." Butch asked, hearing Mike snicker afterwards. 

"Boom has been so kind as to tell us the young master's _brilliant_ plan concerning his love life." 

Robin turned to Mike, glaring. "It isn't funny, Michael! It's utterly ridiculous, that's what it is! I swear, when I see him, I'm going to-!"

She stopped short when Mike reached out for her wrist, tugging her forward and she made a sound of panic when she fell forward on top of him, her face flushing as she started to yell at him. "Calm down! We all know Brick is an idiot! He just needs our advice! It always works out in the end!"

Mitch gaped at his older brother, holding onto the rake in his hands. "Mikey, you can't say that! He's our boss!"

"Before that, he's my best friend and he's acting like an idiot. I would say it directly to his face!" 

Robin managed to wiggle out of his arms, smacking the back of his head in warning as she brushed the hay off of her maid's uniform. " _You_ are also an idiot, don't forget."

"You'd never let me, gorgeous." He smiled up at her. 

"We've gotten ridiculously off track." Butch sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked over at Boomer, who had hopped up on the fence for a seat. "What the hell happened?"

"Damn, you know he's concerned if he swears." Boomer snickered, earning a harsh glare from the older man, causing him to swallow and hold up his hands in his defense. "Ok, ok, sorry. Basically, what happened was... I dropped 'im off at the front of the house and he went after we had a laugh, alright? Well, afterwards, he came out, lookin' happier than a Chesire cat! He was frowning, but I could tell, so I asked 'im if it went well! And he said yes! So I-"

"Can you speed this up a little?"

"I was almost there, you prick, so shut it!" Boomer glared, leaning against the wall. "Anyway, as I was saying. Boss said yes, so I asked him which sister he was going after and he said... _two."_

Butch blinked. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that, please?"

"He said two!" Boomer laughed, grinning. "I always knew he was gonna turn out to be a real playboy, but I didn't think he would go after two women at once! Let alone sisters! Our boy's turning into a legend!"

Butch looked at him with furrowed brows. "You're saying that like you think this is a good thing." 

"Well, I'm just saying, if he can do it, it's kind of impressive-" 

Butch didn't bother replying to that, pushing Boomer off of the railing and cracking a grin when he heard him yelp as he fell into the straw on the ground. "Robin. I hope you can offer more insight on what this fool is trying to say to me."

She sighed, nodding. "He apparently made a poor impression on one of the sisters... which just so happens to be the sister he would like to make his wife. However, another one of the girls seemed to take a liking to him immediately. So the genius thought it would be a good idea to marry the one that fancied him and make the other fall in love with him anyways!"

"You're joking..."

"I wish I could say I was." She hissed out, kicking at a hay bale. "He's being ridiculous! He's acting a damn fool! We _all_ miss Mrs Jojo, but he's acting out far too much! I ought to smack him upside the head for even thinking of such a scheme!" 

Mitch bit his lip, resting the rake against the wall and clearing his throat before he began speaking. "I mean... Mister Jojo is real sad, so it makes sense? It's not right... you should only take one lady into your heart, but... aren't you all being a bit too harsh?"

Robin sighed softly, walking over to Mitch and softly resting her hands on his shoulders. "Mitch... I understand where you're coming from. But you're young and have never even really been around women other than myself... when you're Brick's age, I hope you have a better head on your shoulders than to act like a blithering fool simply because you're grieving. Give it a few years and you'll understand." 

"Just because I'm fifteen doesn't mean I don't understand feelings! My parents are dead, Robin!" He retaliated, but Mike laughed, standing and ruffling his hair. 

"They died when you were little, Mitch. And... I hate to say it, but none of us know what Brick's feeling right now. You're right about the one woman bit, but... believe me, the moment you find a woman you love? You'll understand why this is so awful. Grief or not. Make sense?"

"I guess..." He shrugged. "So, what you're saying is... if I had a girl I loved like you love Miss Robin... then I'd be angry at him too?"

Mike went bright red, coughing and shaking his head. "I- no, I don't- that's- first of all, I hate her." 

Robin rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore that statement as she turned back to Butch. "What do we do, Butch?"

Butch sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just... let me take this one, alright?"

Robin looked conflicted, but nodded with a sigh. "I suppose it could be worse... he could be acting out like Boomer."

Boomer finally pulled himself out of the hay, flask in hand. "Sod off, Robin. I don't judge _you_ for _your_ coping mechanisms."

"Yes, because I don't shack up with every woman possible as a coping mechanism!" She shouted, arms crossed.

Boomer grinned, winking at her. "You could."

"Boomer." Mike glared, wrapping his arms tightly around Robin. 

Butch sighed, covering his face with his hand and shaking his head. "I'm going to be praying for all of you tonight, as it seems you all need it."

Boomer rolled his eyes, still brushing hay off of himself. "Butch, listen. You know the boss. He's going through a hard time and I cannot blame him. Not to mention, he is an adult, he can make his own decisions."

"Baker, not to be harsh, but you and 'boss' are two incredibly different people. I'd like to stop him before he gets to the phase where he's a drunkard, sleeping with anything that breathes." Butch glared, giving him a dark look. However, it was the look on Boomer's face that made him feel instant regret. "Boom... I- I didn't mean that."

Boomer cleared his throat, shaking his head with an uncomfortable laugh. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to bed."

"Boomer-" Robin tried, reaching out to grab his wrist, but he shook her off.

"No, really, it's ok. I get it. I'm a disgrace and a fool. Whether the reason why matters or not."

They all watched silently as Boomer left the barn, flicking open his flask and pouring the alcohol left over into the grass. Butch winced slightly, looking at the other three in the barn. Mike put his hands on his younger brother's shoulders, looking him right in the eyes. "Go clean up for supper... the three of us need to talk, alright?"

Mitch looked like he wanted to protest, but he simply nodded, walking off towards their house on the property. Butch groaned, sinking onto a cubed stack of hay and looking at the other two adults in the room. "That... was a disaster."

Robin bit her lip, moving over and sitting next to Butch, patting his shoulder. "Listen... Boomer is... he's a mess and an idiot... but it would perhaps do us well to remember that he is also grieving..."

Mike nodded, leaning against a post. "He's having a hard time... and this wasn't about him. This was about Jojo... we shouldn't have started commenting on his own indiscretions..."

"You're right." Butch nodded, sighing softly. "Brick misses his mother... and we all know that Boomer misses Maria..."

"I just... how do we help them both? They're both incredibly drawn to temper."

"Brick... he just needs to see reason, but I don't know who exactly _can_ reason with him," Butch answered. "And when it comes to Boom... well, he won't get better until he's ready... until he feels as though he's found a new reason to be better."

"Well... what about Bluebelle?" Robin asked softly. "He adores her..."

"Bluebelle is now married... she's grown up, which means Boomer won't want to intrude and they live on the other side of the country." Butch shook his head. "Not to mention... explaining to Brick why he's leaving... Brick is completely in the dark. He has no idea about Boom's drinking or... other activities. He didn't want him to know. He never even got to tell boss about the engagement."

"That's awful." Mike shook his head.

"That he never got to tell Brick?" Robin asked, looking up at Mike.

"Yes and no. I am more talking about the fact that he hasn't expressed his grief. None of us ever saw Boom cry over her... he's just... he's hiding in the grief and acting as though everything is fine, not even relying on us and we're all his family..."

"You know him, Mike..." Butch shrugged. "He doesn't want people to worry about him, but he doesn't understand that we all see his grief through his actions... he's a fool. And... all we can do is pray for him."

Robin nodded, sighing. "I'm... I'm going to go and wash up. Get ready for supper."

Mike nodded. "I am too... may I walk you, Miss Snyder?"

Butch swore he saw her cheeks tinge a soft pink and he had to stifle a laugh when she agreed, gently taking his arm. "Alright, you two. I... am going to go and talk to our dear, impressionable boss." 

The three headed their separate ways, Butch clearing his throat softly as he softly brushed his thumb over the set of rosary beads he constantly had wrapped around his hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the item. He prayed now more than ever... for the safety of his friends and family... not to mention the sanity of Brick and Boomer... it was too much grief all at once and he almost felt awful about not having grief to share in. Like everyone, he had been affected by the passing, but not nearly as much as the other two. It had been nearly a year since Maria left them... and just a matter of months since the lady of the house joined the call of the angels. 

Butch, more than anything, was aware of how harsh the world could be. He was put out into the world, looked down upon from his lack of parents or other apparent family... he'd not really known his parents in life, but for Boomer and Brick who experienced those losses as adults... he could only pray for the demons to leave them and Butch was simply glad he had his faith to guide him. He'd be lying if he said he'd never touched alcohol... or a cigarette... or fantasized on the touch of a woman, but it always ended in a feeling of guilt and a prayer to The Father for forgiveness for his sinful thoughts. If Butch was being honest, he'd never prayed more for a person than that of Mister Baker... nobody needed it more than Boomer. He just hoped that he wouldn't feel the same way about Brick in the coming months. 

They were just kids, in Butch's opinion, whether they'd all grown up together or not. This even included Robin, Michael and Mitch... it was hard to say that Butch saw them as anything but family, because in his case, this was as close as he would probably ever get. He wanted family and connections of his own, but he knew, in his heart of hearts, that his loyalty would keep him from leaving Brick and the rest until he was sure that they'd be alright without him there so constantly. He wanted to see Brick married. He wanted to see Boomer whole again, filled with his previous jovial attitude. He definitely wished to see Mike finally get over himself and propose to Robin, turning he and mitch's family of two into one of three or more... he wanted to watch Mitch grow and find himself a bride... he wanted that more than he wanted a wife and children for himself. 

He had a family already and he wanted to see them all settled before he worried about himself and his wants... which is precisely why as he was knocking on the door to Brick's study, he was running over things to say in his head and none seemed to truly fit. He was at even more of a loss for words when he opened the door to see Brick smiling as though no tragedy had ever struck humanity. 

"Brick...? Are you alright?" He raised an eyebrow, closing the door behind him. 

"Hello, Butch! I see you are back from visiting Sister Evangeline." He smiled up at him, closing the journal he'd been writing in. "How is she?"

"She's doing just fine..." He answered, sitting in the chair before Brick's desk. "Um... how are _you_?"

"I have truly never been better." He smiled grandly. "I believe I have found my wife. And my ideal love."

"Now, Brick, the way you word that makes it sound as though... they are two different people." Butch knew what he had heard from Boomer, but he hoped it had been a misunderstanding. 

"They are." He nodded, speaking casually. "See, I believe Miss Bubbles Utonium would be a well enough wife. She'd a bit talkative... chirpy, really, but, I also believe that we would have handsome enough children. She seems social enough that she would be sure to keep the house full and warm of acquaintance. I would, of course, spend most of my time in my study and she would, obviously, be expected to spend her nights in her own chambers. I wish for children, so she would only be expected to meet me in my rooms for reproductive purposes." 

Butch blinked. There was... truly so much wrong with what he had just heard. Marriage was not a business transaction. "Mm... yes, and the other lady?"

"Ah... yes. Her." His eyes seemed to light with fondness and Butch thought he looked drunk on affection... what a foolish notion. "Her name is Miss _Blossom_ Utonium. Even her very name inspires and evokes joy. Incredibly beautiful... fiery red hair, the most peculiar, but wonderful eyes and... her smile. I say, you have not seen beauty until you've seen this lady! She was even reading! Employing herself to something useful! Not to mention, I believe her to be incredibly accomplished."

"I... not to be rude or disrespectful, sir, but... if you speak so highly of this woman. Why would you not make _her_ your bride?" 

"Well, it would seem that I made a bad first impression, though I was just trying to be respectful and a gentleman. She didn't seem to appreciate it very much, but I believe one small flaw such as that can be overlooked." He answered as though it were obvious. "Not to mention, their father offered the other lady to me, not the one I truly desire. But I believe in marrying Bubbles, I can keep Blossom in my life to some degree. I am quite alright with such an arrangement."

Butch took a deep breath, crossing his legs and lifting his fists to his mouth as he thought of what he might say. He asked God for forgiveness before the words left his lips. "Sir, you sound like a complete ass."

"Pardon me?"

"You cannot marry a woman... and be in love with her sister and expect your _wife_ to be alright with such an arrangement," Butch said, throwing his hands up. "It is completely disrespectful to her honour as a woman, not to mention the sanctity of marriage and the holy spirit of the relationship one has with their siblings!"

"Well, it doesn't matter what my wife would want. She's a woman. I could give her anything she might desire. She asks for new dresses? Fine. Jewellery? She can have it. I don't care. So why can I not have what I want as well? She would be my wife and I her husband. I hold the authority."

Butch couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can not give her everything she desires. She is a lady. A person. Human as you and I with just as many wishes and emotions. Just because she would be your wife, it does not give you the right to discard her feelings! You cannot give her love. What if that's what she wishes?"

"My mother did not have the love of her husband and she turned out just fine."

"Your mother was miserable, Brick! Hence why she tried to fill you up with a more honour filled respect for women! You're so blatantly disrespecting your mother's wishes!" 

Brick stared at Butch in shock, eyes narrowing. "Get out."

"Brick-"

"Get the hell out, Butch." He growled out, standing and crossing his arms. "You know nothing about my mother's wishes."

Butch sighed, shaking his head and walking towards the large, oak doors, stopping before he opened it. "You know... it seems you forget that I was there too. I'm sure she'd be glad to know at least one of us took her advice. Too bad it wasn't her own son."

* * *

Buttercup Utonium was used to disappointments. She was used to feeling a bit forgotten in the long run, mainly because her family had begun to think her delicate, one bad experience away from completely shattering. It was ridiculous and borderline obnoxious how they treated her, but she couldn't be too angry... they all just worried about her. That being said... Buttercup, too, worried about her loved ones and what they were feeling. 

It was bad enough that Blossom had been in such an odd mood since the visit of Mister Jojo, but it definitely didn't help that she and Bubbles were now arguing over it. Blossom had very clearly stated her discomfort with the man their younger sister had been promised to, but Bubbles wouldn't accept it without an explanation that Blossom seemed quite unwilling to give. Buttercup didn't like any of it. The suitor had been handsome and seemed charming enough, but Blossom was seldom wrong about people... something Buttercup had learned and experienced firsthand.

Bubbles, however, was the sensitive type. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but at times, it caused her to lash out in anger if the girls couldn't explain the things they said and did in order to protect her... childhood acquaintances had clearly left a strong, lasting impression on Bubbles... Buttercup understood that Bubbles had a hard time moving past the impressions of other people, mainly because she registered them as true, as her life motto was _'anything worth saying, must be true'._ That, of course, unfortunately, had to also apply to the mean boys they'd gone to school with, dubbing Bubbles as the 'ugly duckling' until they were about fifteen, when Bubbles grew into her figure and she stopped wearing her glasses. Buttercup had never understood it... Bubbles was beautiful and boys were just... boys. Mean, cruel boys. 

Buttercup did not like boys, but she had always understood that boys and men were two drastically different breeds. Boys were gross and often unclean, as well as having a mouth far too big for their fortune or looks. Boys seemed to expect all girls to fawn over them, grinning like loons and flipping up the skirts of girls simply trying to gather their bags for the walk home. It seemed ridiculous to her then and now that the sons of such prominent families allowed their sons this behaviour... but she also knew it was because their teacher, another male, had been discreet and would not punish or send word home when the offence came from the boys in their class. 

But men... men seemed far more inclined to the greater good of women and their purposes for all things intended, be it a wife or mother or, hopefully, both. Men would kiss the hands of ladies, whether she had experienced such a thing was... unimportant. Men, so it seemed, were far more dignified in their endeavours... but then again, she only based these conclusions off of three men in her life; her father, Mister Whitney and her beloved grandfather... who were all married with a varied amount of children and wives who... seemed to occasionally fall all over themselves to please their husbands. She felt frustrated at times at this logic, because she wondered if she'd been born in a different time, what kind of life would she live. Would she marry for love... or financial gain? Would she have children and if so, how many? Would her husband love her? It was impossible to know, but she liked to think of it when she got a bit lonely.

She wanted to marry for love, something that had been made obvious to her and her family from her previous engagement... mainly because she had _thought_ she loved him, but halfway through the engagement emerged the scary truth... but that was not something she liked to think of any more than she had to and she discussed it with no one, especially her sisters, in hopes of not dissuading them from what could potentially be a wonderful, loving and advantageous marriage. However, she would be foolish to run from the fact that not everyone were so fortunate to escape such a connection... one of high pressure and purely for money and the promise of giving an heir to one's husband. She had no idea how anyone could handle such a thing emotionally... to be pushed into an unloving home... Buttercup knew that she and her sisters were lucky that their parents were so in love as they were. 

Other's were clearly not so lucky...

"Miss Utonium...?" Mister Whitney called as he opened the door to the parlour room, all four of the Utonium sister's looking up at him and he laughed softly, shaking his head. "My apologies, I thought it was only Miss _Buttercup_ Utonium in this room." 

The girls all smiled at the man, Buttercup setting her embroidery loop in her lap and tilting her head at him. "What is it, Mister Whitney?"

"Well, Miss, you have a guest who requests an audience with you... privately." 

The moment the words came from his mouth, she felt a sense of dread, knowing there were only two people it could be and she prayed for the lesser of two evils as her sisters left the room, Blossom scolding Bunny for her apparent plans to eavesdrop on the conversation. Buttercup sighed softly, standing in preparation to meet her guest politely. The second she heard the click of heels, she rejoiced, a relieved smile on her face as Whitney introduced her to the room. 

"Miss Morbucks, ma'am." He bowed as Princess came in the room, turning on his heel and closing the door behind him.

"Oh, please, Buttercup, sit down." The girl scoffed, waving her hand with dismissal as she fretted over by the counter in the room, a now gloveless finger swiping over the surface and making a face. "Did you have to fire the maid? This is covered in dust."

Buttercup laughed softly, shaking her head and sitting back on the couch, motioning for Princess to sit as well. "It is wonderful to see you too, Princess."

"Yes, yes, it has been some time." She nodded, sitting on the couch across from her 'friend', for lack of better words. "How are you?"

"I am alright. We had a suitor over the other day." She answered, calling for some tea for the two of them. 

"Oh?" Princess raised an eyebrow, looking at her in surprise. "Have you decided to try your hand at marriage again?"

"Absolutely not." Buttercup grinned sarcastically. "I believe that when it is time, I will meet the perfect gentleman and we will fall passionately in love on our first meeting and if we do not, I shall truly become a spinster for the rest of my miserable days."

Princess shook her head, fanning herself gently. "You know, you truly shouldn't speak in such a way. Men will find you ridiculous."

"As they should, I find myself quite ridiculous."

"At least you know your worth." Princess smiled fondly, the tease in her voice making Buttercup smile a bit wider. Being with Princess wasn't always so bad... so long as she was in the right mood. "Who was the suitor for then?"

"Technically, I suppose it was for the three of us, obviously excluding Bunny, but... the letter father sent mainly directed his eye to Bubbles." She hummed, thanking the maid who came in for the tea, while Princess subtly tried to get Buttercup to ask the maid to dust the case again. Buttercup ignored it. "However... if you ask me, he seemed a touch interested in Blossom, who seems to detest the fellow enormously." 

"Blossom seems to detest all fellows enormously." Princess sighed, stirring her tea in the most delicate manner one could before she took a sip. "I truly don't understand her hatred for the men in this town."

"Oh, no, Princess. It isn't the men, it's the 'boys'." She informed, humming softly. "This man though... she just seemed so distressed by the idea of Bubbles marrying him."

"Is she perhaps jealous?" Princess asked over the rim of her cup, raising an eyebrow. 

"No... I don't think so." Buttercup answered. "He apparently kissed her hand when she didn't have her gloves on _and_ introduced himself to her while they were alone... you know Blossom hates germs, not to even mention how deeply she values propriety."

"Oh, so she basically hates the man." Princess laughed softly, shaking her head. "I don't know how it's possible there is a gentleman in this town who does not know of Blossom's one true love... propriety." 

Buttercup tried not to find that amusing, because, in a way, it was a bit mean to say, but inside, she knew Blossom would probably agree if it was phrased in a way that didn't make her sound like a bore. "Yes, he definitely got off on the wrong foot with her... but might I say... I think the two of them might be very good together, if Blossom could get over her distaste."

"Oh? I thought he was settled for Bubbles?"

"Mm, no... nothing is for certain. I... I hope for Bubbles that he chooses her, because I don't know that she could take another seeming rejection." Buttercup frowned. "But at the same time, I don't want her to be thrust into a loveless marriage where her husband is more interested in our eldest sister." 

"And you're quite certain this man is interested in Blossom?"

"Oh, definitely. He was looking at her like he had never seen a woman before. In a way, it was sweet. Nothing else seemed to impress him, though he did seem a bit fond of Bunny. It was sweet... you know how lonely Bunny feels at times." 

"Well, she is the youngest sister." Princess hummed. "Five years difference can do that to you."

"I suppose..." She sighed softly. "Speaking of younger siblings, how is your brother?"

Princess hummed as she took another drink. "Duke? Mm... he is well enough I suppose. He has falling marks in mathematics though and father is rightfully angry. How will he ever take over a company based around money if he cannot even subtract?"

"Well, he is only twelve." Buttercup laughed softly, shaking her head. 

"He seems to forget that." She rolled her eyes. "I told him I was coming to see you and he asked me to remind you he finds your eyes- what were the words he used... ah! 'Charmed like the forest grass.'"

"Your brother is a poet, truly." She laughed, shaking her head. "You can tell Duke that he is still far too young for me, but I appreciate his compliments."

"Or I could tell him you think he is a low life cretin with no hopes to ever win a bride as lovely as yourself."

"Very harsh, but perhaps warranted." She teased. "But I say, Princess, was that a compliment towards yours truly?"

"Absolutely not. Another embellishment." She said with a scoff, cheeks flushed at the idea. "You know I detest you."

"Ahh, yes, I forgot that when one detests someone, they often drop in for tea."

"Well... that is because I must speak with you about something."

Buttercup blinked softly in surprise, but nodded. "Alright... what is it?"

"I find myself... engaged." Princess said, taking on an odd tone of voice.

Buttercup blinked in surprise. "I- really? To whom?"

"A business partner of my father's..." She answered, clearing her through. "They... they have been working together for quite some time."

"How long...?"

"Round... thirteen years."

Buttercup's heart sank at that. "Princess... that's nearly as old as you are... how old is this man?"

"He is fifty-six..." She said calmly, evidently trying to remain positive."

"You have to be joking..." Buttercup mumbled, brows pulled in.

"I am not." She shook her head. "It... it doesn't much matter. Mister Richardson is... well, he is a man of great wealth and fortune... I-I should seem to be comfortable for the rest of my days, as his wife."

She heard it in her voice and Buttercup stood, moving to the other couch and sitting beside Princess, pulling her against her in a tight embrace, her own eyes watering when she felt a set of hot tears fall against her neck. Buttercup and Princess had an interesting relationship... they butted heads constantly, but Princess, for all intents and purposes, was her best friend. The other girl was high maintenance and incredibly self-centered at times, but at heart, she was a truly wonderful person, someone who simply wanted family and friends who loved her... people who saw her as more than just a bargaining chip. Buttercup hated to see her like this.

"I-Is there not any way to get out of this?" She asked softly, stroking Princess's back and rocking her on instinct. 

"N-No... no, there is not... it's all set in stone..." She gasped softly. "H-He didn't even ask me... m-my father, he... I got home from tea with Lady Robertson and... a-and her told me that I... I will be married in May..."

May was not too far away... only about a month left until then and Buttercup could hear the horror in her friend's voice. "When...?"

"I-I believe the seventeenth..."

"I... I cannot do much to help you, other than to be there with you, if you'll have me... I am so sorry, Princess..."

And it was with that conversation that Buttercup Utonoum was reminded of one thing... she truly was used to disappointment... she just didn't remember how cruel and horrifying certain disappointments could be. 


	4. Ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Butch, apologies never quite came so easy. It wasn't that he disliked apologizing when he was wrong and could admit such a fault, but rather he hated the idea of reminding a person of the pain he had caused them. It was obvious, after that night, that apologies must be made to his 'brothers', because despite everything, there was no one in the world who understood him as they did. In a way, now, they were all orphans without the guidance of a parent to show them love and offer guidance... Butch knew in his heart of hearts that he must be that voice of reason, lest one of them fall into an issue they could not dig themselves out of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!! I know, like damn, another chapter so fast ??? Crazy!!! Ahahahaaaaaaaa. I dunno how long this roll will last, but I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter!!! Thank you so much for reading!!! 💚💚💚

_"For a few seconds they looked silently into each other’s eyes, and the distant and impossible suddenly became near, possible, and inevitable."_

_Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace_

* * *

For Butch, apologies never quite came so easy. It wasn't that he disliked apologizing when he was wrong and could admit such a fault, but rather he hated the idea of reminding a person of the pain he had caused them. It was obvious, after that night, that apologies must be made to his 'brothers', because despite everything, there was no one in the world who understood him as they did. In a way, now, they were all orphans without the guidance of a parent to show them love and offer guidance... Butch knew in his heart of hearts that he must be that voice of reason, lest one of them fall into an issue they could not dig themselves out of. 

He had started with Boomer, knocking on his front door after he'd left dinner that night, having brought him a plate of his favourites. They knew each other well enough by then that Butch knew Boomer would not have been going to sleep, but he wouldn't dare going out that night either and especially not coming to dinner. This meant that Boomer would simply sit by the fire, doing whatever it was that he did when he was alone and swallowed down dried bread and a glass of water by his side. He'd let him in silently and Butch had tried not to feel his heart shatter at the sight of Maria's handkerchief in his hand. 

Boomer had let him sit beside him at the fire, slowly eating his food as opposed to his usual rapturous form of inhaling the food on his plate... it was a quiet apology, spoken in a display of kindness and simply being there for him... Butch couldn't help but remember the night Maria had passed and simply sitting with Boomer, listening to the soft sniffles that came from a man exhausted thoroughly by fate... Butch knew He would not give a man anything they could not handle, but he did find himself often praying for life to give his friend a break. 

Near the end of the night, Butch had pulled Boomer in for a hug, smacking his back and wishing him a good night before he retired to his own home. He didn't get much sleep that night as he tried to figure out how to apologize to Brick... it didn't come to him for some time, as he wasn't, at the moment, very sorry. Brick was a wonderful and caring person, something everyone that worked for him knew... but after the passing of his mother, Brick's outlook on love and romance had been incredibly skewed, to the point where it had begun to make him feel sick. 

Obviously he knew that what he had said to Brick was perhaps too harsh. Brick, despite his current actions, loved no one else anywhere near as much as he'd loved his mother. While growing up, it had been made obvious to them all that his father didn't care much for him and thought him too soft, refusing to see him unless it was to train him on how to take over the company when it was time... Brick, lacking the love of his father, turned to the only person in the world he knew loved him endlessly; his mother. She had become something of a saint in Brick's eyes, the perfect role model and his ideal for what a mother should be... a person he would base what he wanted in a life long partner to be... 

So why was it with her loss, Brick had turned into someone so careless and unloving? Sure, he seemed fond enough of this 'Blossom' girl, but not enough to fight for her. He had seen the correspondence between her father and Brick... it suggested that perhaps Bubbles might be a good match, but it was not set in stone. He'd made a mistake and a horrid first impression it seemed, but Butch believed heavily in redemption and the power of forgiveness and if this lady was as wonderful as Brick had claimed she was, she should be capable of understanding. Not many people could understand the moving tide of a human being that was Brick Anthony Jojo, but in Butch's opinion, a woman was not worth his love if they could not try to be. 

In marriage, love should be kept dutifully between man and wife and of course, given out to their children in due time... a man should, beyond a shadow of a doubt, love his family more than anything, except for God, who blessed him with such a connection. As it currently was, Brick's family was that of his staff, which meant that Butch would help him and protect him as much as the man would allow, even if that meant protecting him from himself and his incredibly poor and irrational way of thinking. He was going to help Brick realize his fault and hopefully, help him get the woman of his dreams.

Clearly, this meant Butch had come up with a wonderful plan that he'd run by the rest of the group and after some planning with the other staff, something he was finally ready to run by Brick. He'd sent out the invitation already, as he'd gotten wickedly good at forging Brick's handwriting after the first few months after his mother's passing, as he had to briefly take over all business ventures... it was perhaps very wrong and he asked for quiet forgiveness from both Brick and their Father above for the lie, but he knew that Brick would go for it if it meant seeing Blossom again... Brick was a simple man, despite his incredibly complex way of thinking. 

It was the eve of Brick's twentieth birthday when he finally made his way across the grounds, knocking politely on his door and nodding when he heard his voice telling him to 'go away', because he could discern Butch's rapping knock anywhere. Butch let himself in anyway, because he would not take such a defeat. 

Brick glared at him from his desk, fingers curled tightly around his pen. "Did you not hear me tell you to 'go away'?"

"Oh, I did, sir, but I am afraid I do not care." Butch gave a sarcastic smile, sitting in the chair across from Brick and trying not to laugh at the way he grumbled. "I am here to apologize." 

"As you should." Brick said, voice filled with annoyance. 

Butch rolled his eyes. "Listen. I was a touch harsh, I will admit, but _you_ have to admit that in some way, I am correct. Your mother would be heartbroken to hear of such a plan... you know how badly she wanted more out of love and marriage for you."

Brick bit his lip, a nervous habit he'd never quite gotten over, no matter how many times his father had scolded him for such a thing. "Butch... I don't need the lecture, please."

"I'm not lecturing you." Butch sighed, shaking his head. "I want you to be happy. You deserve that much. You're a kind, hard-working man... the least you deserve is to be able to go to bed with a woman you love at night... your wife who you love. I just... I don't understand when that started sounding so abhorrent to you. But I'd like to. So I can help you."

Brick took a deep breath, sitting his pen back into the well with a sigh. "I... am tired of losing people I love. As strange as it may seem, Butch, I miss even my father at times, when I remember the moments in which I felt he was proud to have me as a son... but more than that, I miss my mother, who I know loved me very much. I don't know what I would do if I lost another person I love... especially not someone I chose to love and share my entire life with... someone I love so dearly I chose them to be the mother of my children. I think... not to sound weak, but I do not think I could move on from such a thing."

"No one is asking you to move on from your losses... we just want you to feel... better. Death is not such a horrible thing... your mother was in pain, Brick... and now, she is home with our Father. She is healed of sorrow and pain... looking down on you and wishing you the best." Butch tried to comfort, giving Brick a sad look. "Death is... sorrowful, but at the same time, it should be used as a celebration for the life she lived and loved..."

"I know that... but it's a bit hard to be thankful for God when he seems so cruel." Brick sighed, giving Butch a look that reminded him of their childhood... the same expression he often had when he fell and scraped his knee. 

"I understand... believe me, I do." Butch nodded, heart a bit heavy at the statement. He truly did understand. "But... in the end, He is the one who takes away all of the pain and suffering. She's watching over you. You have to know that." 

Brick nodded softly, clearing his throat. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled before a grin took over his face. "Now. Time for talk of your birthday."

Brick laughed softly, shaking his head. "Won't it be the same as always? Dinner and dessert with you and the rest?"

Butch laughed softly. "Well... actually, you have another obligation before then."

"Oh...?" He raised an eyebrow, humming. "And what would that be?"

"I wrote to the Utonium's... they will be coming for supper tomorrow afternoon and _then_ you will be having cake with us in the main sitting room." He grinned, laughing at the look on Brick's face. 

"W-Why did you not alert me of this sooner!? The estate is not anywhere near ready for such a thing!" He said in a panicked voice. 

Butch rolled his eyes fondly. "I have it all taken care of. I've planned everything out. So all you have to do is show up and look handsome." 

Brick glared, rolling his eyes. "Is it always your intention to vex me this way?"

"Mm, yes." He nodded. "I find it's very fun for the spirit."

"Get out of my office."

"Yes sir." He grinned. "See you tomorrow, birthday boy."

He heard Brick laugh despite how irritated he was pretending to be... he couldn't help but smile.

In any and every word, Butch believed he was ready for change in any positive way it may come. He didn't know what it was, but there was something warm in his chest telling him everything he needed to know... something enormous was coming and he simply couldn't wait to experience it... to see those he held dearest so exuberantly happy... because with that idea, it didn't much matter to Butch whether he made or found a family of his own, because in his own mind, he already had one and it was one he wouldn't trade it for anything. 

* * *

Buttercup Utonium was used to the hustle and bustle that always came before social outings, because having a household with five women before a party was always an experience. This time, however, one thing was absent and Buttercup was so pleased; that thing being the whining sound of Bunny's complaints that _she_ was not allowed to attend a party or a ball or anything of the sort as she was far too young.

While the letter had, of course, come as a shock, it was definitely welcome, especially with the distinct ask for Bunny to be able to attend as well, since it was just a simple dinner. Bubbles was ecstatic to see Brick again, while Blossom simply sat in front of their vanity, looking bitterly at the mirror... they'd never seen her brush her hair so viciously, to the point that Buttercup had to take over before she absolutely mangled her hair and even helping her pin it all up. The favor was returned, Blossom nimble fingers sliding the pins in just right so her thick and blessedly long curls would not slip out unwanted. 

It wasn't exactly a secret that Buttercup was defensive over her looks, always keeping her hair pinned up soundly and wrapped in long-sleeved, high-collared dresses with no exceptions, something she'd found comfort in during the transition from girlish school clothes into corsets and gowns... she'd felt intent to hold onto the length of the sleeves since the free length of the hemline was no longer an option. It didn't matter much anyway, because she'd discovered she could still run perfectly fine in a corset and crinoline despite the urgings of her mother who begged her to simply hold still... the very idea brought a smile to Buttercup's lips. Her mother knew her well enough to know that there was no such thing as 'holding still'.

Appearance was important, surely, but Buttercup had never understood why theirs was so revered. She was not blind, she could see that she and her sisters were 'attractive' and 'handsome', surely, but she didn't understand why being plain was so awful. Most days, Buttercup wished she were plain so she could do as she pleased, running around in a simple, practical cotton dress that gave her a better range of mobility... she wished she were plain. She wished she could trade away her vibrant eyes and the thick hair that many had swooned over before she'd been old enough to wear it all up... she wished looks weren't the epicentre of attraction, because it appeared to her that it was the only thing some men and women cared about. It was annoying.

"Buttercup... get up, it's best time we put our things on." Blossom's voice came to her, sounding incredibly worn and exhausted. 

"Please, Blossom, save some energy for dinner, I fear you will destroy the house in your energetic rampage." Buttercup said sarcastically, standing up after she made sure her hair was secure. "But honestly, what is bothering you?"

"It's... that man." Blossom sighed, handing her corset off to Buttercup so she could tie her into it properly. "There's something about him that just... irks me."

Buttercup considered that, biting her lip. "You know... Princess brought up an interesting point at tea the other day."

"Did she? That's new." Blossom hummed, wincing slightly at the tight pull of the strings, knowing Buttercup did it to tell her off silently for saying such a thing. "My apologies... what did she say?"

"She said that maybe... you find him... mm, appealing." Buttercup said, keeping her voice just a bit cautious, so as to tread lightly, fingers still pulling at the strings. 

Her caution didn't seem to matter much because Blossom's head whipped over her shoulder, her cheeks tinged as she denied. "That is absolutely ridiculous! That man is surely an arrogant fool!"

"Arrogant fools can still be handsome, Blossom." She snorted, rolling her eyes. 

"W-Well, not this one." She cleared her throat, gripping the bedpost and looking ahead again. "There's just... something about him." 

"Oh?"

"I feel like he's plotting something wicked..."

"Oh, Blossom, that's a terrible thing to say." Buttercup scolded softly. "His only crime was choosing Bubbles over you and you know it."

"I genuinely- why does nobody take my concerns seriously!?" Blossom exclaimed, huffing as Buttercup finished lacing her corset.

Buttercup gently gripped her arms, turning Blossom to face her and looking up at her. "That would be because there is absolutely nothing to worry about... at dinner, you'll see... be kind and understanding, dear sister. He is just like us, in want of connection... I'm sure it does get lonely in that great big house, you know."

Blossom bit her lip at that, sighing with a soft nod and Buttercup could practically hear her trying to talk herself down. "Alright... your turn."

Buttercup groaned. "Truly, why must I wear one of those damn things?"

"Watch your mouth," Blossom said, eyes narrowed. "No man will want you as a wife with such a foul mouth."

Buttercup gave a sarcastic grin. "Mmm, good. If they cannot get over my mouth, I think they might be too boring for me."

"Or, I don't know, respectable."

"Ahh, is that why my ex-fiance was such an incredible ass?"

"Yes," Blossom answered and it was clear to Buttercup that Blossom was trying not to laugh and encourage her. "Anyway. You know why you must wear a corset. It's proper and it keeps everything held in place."

"I am seventeen, I don't know where else it is currently planning to go." She rolled her eyes as she gripped the bedpost, knowing her mother would absolutely wreck her if she even thought of going out without one on. 

Blossom didn't answer that, taking the white cloth in hands, wrapping it around Buttercup's middle over her chemise. She pressed a hand against her back, grabbing the strings in one hand and pulling taught for the first row, working it tightly. Buttercup took even breaths during the process to get adjusted, trying not to sigh, no matter how much it appealed to her to do just that. 

When everything was said and done and Blossom was wiggling into her crinoline, Buttercup set back down, looking into the mirror at herself and biting her lip at the reflection. She supposed, in a way, she could understand why people were so focused on her beauty. Personality-wise, she may seem lacking, if you didn't manage to get close enough... outwardly, she'd become a touch... reserved and at times harsh with newcomers... what else was there to focus on than her beauty? No, why try and get to know a lady, when you could instead focus on the fair quality of her skin or the colour of her hair? 

"Buttercup, stop doing whatever it is you're doing and come and help me, please," Blossom asked and when Buttercup turned around, she saw Blossom stuck in her crinoline. 

"You know you're supposed to unclip the straps before you pull it over, right?" She snorted, getting up and helping Blossom out. "You poor, helpless girl."

Blossom gave her a look. "If you hadn't been sitting there spacing out, you could have helped me!"

"Oh, but spacing out is so much fun." She teased, deft fingers making quick work of the straps so Blossom could finish on her own.

After that was taken care of and Buttercup finally began getting into her own clothes, Bubbles walked into the room, looking completely ruffled and standing in just her corset, the strings pulled haphazardly and her hair a mess. 

"What on Earth happened to you?" Blossom asked, giving her a look of concern. 

"Never trust Bunny to help you with your corset or hair, that's what." She huffed, turning to Buttercup. "Can you help me?"

Buttercup nodded, untying the corset and sitting it to the side so she could fix Bubbles' hair. "So... I wonder what this dinner is for anyways."

Bubbles smiled, swooning slightly in her chair as she met her younger sister's eyes in the mirror. "Wouldn't it be absolutely dreamy if he proposed?" 

"Considering you have only met once, I am going to say 'no'," Blossom muttered, but not quietly enough, as Bubbles glared at her so hard Buttercup worried her eyes might give out. "What? Would you like to marry a man you've met one time? You know next to nothing about him!"

"I know more about him than you!"

"Yes, that's well and good because _I_ am not the one who wishes to marry the arrogant jerk!"

"Don't speak of him like that!" Bubbles gasped, Blossom rolling her eyes. "That is my future husband you're talking about!"

Blossom gave her a look. "I'm glad you've become so vain you're sure and certain he wants to marry you."

"I am _not_ vain!" She hissed, crossing her arms in refusal. "I don't think that is very fair of you! You and Buttercup have both had your try at romance, so why can't I have mine!?"

Blossom blinked. "Are you serious? That's what this about?"

"Yes! That's what this is about! Why are you trying to ruin this for me?"

Buttercup cleared her throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the conversation at hand, trying to get Blossom to leave it alone... sadly, Blossom was too annoyed to hear her. 

"You're ridiculous! I had a crush! On a boy I could never have when we were _thirteen!_ " Blossom retaliated. "And Buttercup? She was engaged to be married and look where that got her!? Now she's miserable and hopes to be alone forever so she doesn't have to relive the disappointment of-"

"Shut up!" Buttercup shouted, heart thumping in her throat. "Be quiet! Don't- don't use what happened to me in your petty argument! Just stop! I can speak on my own, but it has nothing to do with this! Blossom, you need to leave it alone! I know you dislike Mister Jojo, but there is no need to taunt Bubbles! And you, Bubbles, need to stop resenting us for things that happened in the past! Whatever! I was engaged! Blossom liked a boy! Nothing came out of either and it is possible nothing will happen between you and that man, so be _quiet!"_

Blossom and Bubbles looked at her in shock before they both went quiet, offering soft apologies to each other and Buttercup as she finished pining Bubbles hair up and she tried not to be too rough as she tied her corset. Bunny made her way into the room soon after that, sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking her legs. "I want to wear a corset too!"

"No, you don't." Blossom laughed softly, shaking her head. "And you know you can't until you're seventeen."

"Why not?" She groaned, pouting. 

"Because people will think you're a harlot-"

"Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed, giving her a look. 

"What? It's true!"

"She is thirteen!"

"Almost fourteen!" 

"Seven months is not 'almost'!" Blossom scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Goodness me, you all scare me."

"Good." Buttercup cooed, finally letting herself get dressed, gently moving Bunny off of the now slightly rumpled edge of her dress. She didn't care. 

Bubbles, however, clearly did. "You can't wear that! It's wrinkled!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I promise you, I do not care about a small wrinkle."

"I do! Mama does!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. "I need you to look clean-cut when I get proposed to or it will displease me forever!"

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "I thought we just established that nothing might happen."

"That is true, but I am still allowed to be hopeful and _you_ should care more about your appearance!" 

She rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up. "Then what do you suggest I wear, Bubbles?"

Bubbles giggled, taking Bunny's hand and the two went running down the hall, getting into Buttercup's closet. Buttercup instantly regretted asking and groaned when they returned with the dress that often made her question her existence. The satin was heavy and she always felt a bit cold, because, despite the weight of the fabric, the sleeves were too loose to offer any such protections... not to mention, it brought even more attention to her height. 

"Really? Out of everything, you pick that?" 

"It's pretty!" Bubbles giggled, holding it out to her. "Please?"

With a sigh, she accepted it, knowing that there was no point in arguing. She took the heavy fabric, pulling it over her undergarments with a huff. 

Blossom smiled. "You may not like it, but... it truly does suit you."

Buttercup's cheeks flushed and she rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're having dinner with my potential suitor or anything. Why does it matter what I look like?"

Bubbles smiled, patting her shoulder. "Because, dear sister, you never quite know who you'll meet."

She scoffed slightly, rolling her eyes and ordering Bunny to sit in her chair so she could fix her hair, ignoring her whines. "Your hair looks ridiculous."

"Says you who doesn't even wanna wear a pretty dress because 'why does it matter'!" Bunny protested, but let Buttercup fix her curls, pinning back the front pieces to frame her face and in looking in the mirror, Bunny stopped her protesting. "O-Oh... I'm pretty."

Buttercup snorted and Blossom sighed softly, shaking her head fondly. "Don't let mama hear you say that, she'll tell you to bite your tongue and not be so vain."

"But... she never tells Bubbles to bite _her_ tongue," Bunny said, frowning. 

"That's because Bubbles is a crybaby."

"I am not!" Bubbles whined before her eyes went wide and she smacked a hand over her mouth. "O-Oh, hush."

Blossom laughed at that, humming as she grabbed her gloves and slid them over her hands, next reaching for her fan. "Are you all ready to go?"

The group nodded, finally making their descent down the stairs. Their parents waited at the bottom of the stairs and Buttercup laughed fondly at the sound of their father fawning all over them like he did every time they went out, an added coo at the sight of his youngest looking ever so proper. When she finally reached the end of the staircase, it was to receive a kiss on the cheek from her father, something he'd done to each of the girls since they were children every time they'd come down before an outing, be it to tea, a ball or simply to school... Buttercup knew they were fortunate to have such a wonderful father and she hoped, briefly, that if she ever had children, their father would be even a fraction as wonderful. 

The carriage ride was as exciting as ever, Bubbles and Bunny conversing loudly and Blossom caught up in a book she'd brought for the drive, Buttercup instead playing a game with their father, their mother watching on fondly at her husband and children... it was moments like these that Buttercup wondered if she would ever find a man worth risking it all for once again... to one day have something like this, watching him play games with their children during a simple carriage ride... for her, she didn't think it was possible, but for everyone else, she prayed they find someone who filled them up with so much love and joy it could hurt... she didn't mind being alone if it meant she got to watch her sisters happy. 

She wasn't given much time for these ruminations though, because before too long, they had arrived at Brick's estate. Everyone, including Blossom, stared up at the building in shock at its size. 

"It's truly a wonder that we never made the acquaintance of the Jojo's before now..." Their mother observed as she was helped out of the carriage. "It's quite odd, isn't it dear?"

Their father hummed. "From what I have heard from Mister Jojo himself, it sounded like his father did not enjoy having company outside of business, so I suppose it isn't really _that_ shocking. He does seem like quite the fellow though. I think our families will both be connected from now."

Bubbles giggled at that, shooting her a look that said 'I told you so'.

"Say, father..." Blossom spoke up as they were led into the estate by a butler. "What exactly is the reason for this dinner?"

"Oh! Did I not tell you, girls?" He smiled "Today is Mister Jojo's birthday!"

Blossom's mouth fell open. "What!? Why didn't you tell me!? I didn't get to prepare a gift!" 

He blinked. "I was under the impression you didn't enjoy his company very much so I thought it would not interest you to know."

Buttercup tried not to laugh, gently squeezing Blossom's arm. "Yes, dearest older sister... I too was under that impression."

"Y-Your impression is correct!" She glared. "H-However, it is rude not to give an acquaintance a gift on their birthday!"

"You are the only person who thinks that. Especially since we have only met him once." Buttercup countered, smiling. Oh... Blossom was definitely interested to some degree with this man. 

Her face flushed and she tugged her arms away, stomping ahead like she knew where she was going. Within seconds, Blossom came face to face with a woman about an inch taller than her. 

"Ma'am...? Are you alright?" The maid asked, looking at her in concern. "You look a touch flushed."

Blossom got even more flushed, causing Buttercup to laugh. "N-No, thank you! I-I am just fine!"

The woman blinked for a moment before something clicked in her mind. "Oh! You are the Utonium's aren't you?"

Their father nodded with a smile. "We are... and you are?"

"Oh... I am Robin Snyder... head maid." She smiled, giving a curtsy. "I will show you all to the dining hall you'll be eating in."

"Does that mean there's more than one!?" Bunny gasped loudly, their mother scolding her for her outburst. 

"Yes, there is... there are three, actually. Br- I mean, Mister Jojo and his family are quite fortunate." She smiled warmly. 

Blossom gave her an odd look, humming. "I see..." 

"Now... forgive me if this is rude, but... I believe I know each of you." Robin smiled, pointing to Bubbles. "You are Bubbles... then you are Buttercup..."

Buttercup smiled softly and nodded. "Truly."

Robin laughed softly before she looked at Blossom. "Which would make _you_ Blossom..."

Blossom's cheeks flushed softly and she nodded. Buttercup had never seen Blossom look so out of her element before... it was somewhat funny.

"What about me?" Bunny asked, a pout on her lip and Robin only smiled wide. 

"I could never forget about you, Bunny." 

Bunny smiled brightly, jumping with excitement and ignoring their mother's scolding. 

Before long, they arrived at the dining hall, everyone being seated in what seemed like a specific order. Brick, when he arrived, would be sitting at the head of the table and Bubbles and Blossom would be sitting on either side of him, Bunny next to Bubbles and Buttercup next to Blossom. Their mother was seated next to Bunny, their father at the other end. Buttercup found the order a bit peculiar, but Brick Jojo did not seem like the type to do anything by coincidence.

She didn't let herself focus on it too much, simply standing when he entered the room and giving him a smile as they all said their greetings. 

"I am so sorry that you all had to come on such short notice, I had no idea this was even happening..." Brick laughed nervously, running a hand through his bangs and she saw Blossom grip her fan under the table. 

"Oh? But you sent us a letter." Their father hummed curiously after they had all set back down. 

"Well, actually... my... a friend of mine sent that to you. As a gesture of kindness to me." He explained. "But, I must admit, I am quite pleased to have you all... perhaps this year, today will be more interesting." 

Blossom looked like she was going through an internal battle before she finally blurted something out. "Mister Jojo, I do so apologize for not bringing you a gift." 

He blinked in surprise. "Oh... w-well, no, that's quite alright. There was no need for gifts." 

"That's not true... you only turn twenty once." She frowned.

A soft smile over his face. "I suppose that's very true."

"Yes, yes, it is!" Bubbles interjected in that moment, Blossom looking down and the frown on Brick's face falling away as he looked at the blonde. "I, personally, am quite excited to turn eighteen this August!"

Brick gave her a polite smile. "Oh? What day in August?"

"The eighth!" She smiled brightly, starting to go on a tangent.

Buttercup couldn't get over the look that had been adorned on Brick's face... he quite obviously was more interested in Blossom and whether she liked it or not, it was evident to Buttercup that her older sister had some sort of inclination towards him, as well as Bubbles' own feelings towards the potential engagement being based on her own want for romance and not because she actually liked the man. She let her mind mull over these things, eating her food silently until one glass of cordial soon become too many and she excused herself. 

She kept her eyes to the ground as she walked through the hall, humming softly to herself as she walked, until suddenly, the breath was knocked out of her and she felt herself falling until two hands reached out, one grabbing her arm and the other wrapping around her waist to pull her straight up. Her eyes were wide as she finally looked up, seeing an incredibly tall... incredibly... handsome man before her. Her eyes registered his face, the slightly tanned skin and the row of freckles painted daintily across his cheeks... the surprise in his eyes, vibrant and as green as pools of jade... and when had her mind become so helplessly poetic? 

His laughter bubbles up in his chest, deep and soothing as he looked down at her. "My apologies, miss... are you alright?"

She swallowed, nodding... when had a voice ever been so incredibly soothing? 

"You seem a bit... rattled? Are you in shock?" He asked, voice concerned. 

"I-I'm fine... sorry... y-you're just... you're very... large."

He blinked in surprise at the statement before laughing and nodding. "I suppose that is true... or perhaps you are rather tiny." 

Her daze instantly fell into slight annoyance. "I am not 'tiny', dammit." 

The word seemed to shock him for a moment, but a warm smile fell over his face. "I meant no offence... they often say that women who are on the shorter side are bursting with energy and passion... something that seems would suit you, if you don't mind me saying." 

"I-I do not..." She mumbled, blushing as she finally pulled away, brushing off her dress and she felt her face flush more as he looked over her. "What are you looking at?"

"Forgive me, miss... it's not every day I am so blessed to meet such a lovely lady, such as yourself." He laughed softly, a slight flush growing over his own cheeks before he finally cleared his throat. "Pray tell... who are you?"

"I... I am Buttercup. Utonium. Buttercup Utonium, that is." She answered, seeing a look of recognition on his face. 

"I see... I have heard many things about you and your sisters, Miss Utonium." 

She hummed at the information. "And you are...?"

He blinked, looking unsure of how to answer... how curious. "Mister Gardener. Butch Gardener."

She smiled softly at that. In an odd sort of way, it suited the man. "Ahh... do you work here, Mister Gardener? Or are you a guest?"

"I do indeed work here." He smiled. "And regrettably, I must get back to work... I have a birthday party to finish setting up." 

"Oh... for Mister Jojo?"

He smiled warmly. "Anything for family, am I right?"

"Yes... I suppose you are." She smiled. 

He nodded, bowing and in a split second, taking her hand and kissing the back of her hand, looking up at her. "Have a good day, Miss Utonium... I wish the best of fortunes." 

Her cheeks flushed and for a moment, she felt as though she had forgotten how to breathe, because, by the time she found words, he was halfway down the hall when she called out. "H-Have a good evening, Mr Gardener!"

She heard him laugh softly and she pressed a hand to her chest... what on Earth was she feeling? It felt like she had butterflies... the nice kind that make you feel warm... the kind so strong you swore you could feel them hitting your ribs with their powerful fluttering. She slowly walked towards the powder room, gently brushing her thumb or the back of her hand. No one had ever kissed her hand like that... and... his lips, despite how rough she had thought they might be, judging from the callus on his fingers, had been so blessedly soft... Buttercup didn't know what she was feeling, but she did know that she quite liked it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so... she met him 💚


	5. Ships In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without tragedy, there can be no love. Love, to its core, was a facet of life that all people deserved to experience, at least once; a lifetime's worth, if they're lucky. Some, of course, were not so lucky. Some had to watch their love crumble into dust... some had to bury their love six feet underground and lay them to eternal rest. Love, as grand and wonderful as it could be, could hurt more than it's worth, leaving black holes in the presence of joy and happiness that had been there before. Boomer Baker, as it was, hated love and he hoped to never have it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey.... hey...
> 
> I would just like to say a big thank you for all of the support I have gotten and I appreciate all of your comments, they make me smile, a lot. 
> 
> Today's chapter is a bit... grim. I'll say it now and a few more times throughout the duration of this story, but the blues in this fic.... probably have it the worst. There are things that cannot be expressed in words to a full extent, but I always try my best. So that being said, this chapter deals heavily with loss and I err you to read with caution. Thank you so much for reading 💙

_"The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone."_

_Harriet Beecher Stowe, Little Foxes_

* * *

Without tragedy, there can be no love. Love, to its core, was a facet of life that all people deserved to experience, at least once; a lifetime's worth, if they're lucky. Some, of course, were not so lucky. Some had to watch their love crumble into dust... some had to bury their love six feet underground and lay them to eternal rest. Love, as grand and wonderful as it could be, could hurt more than it's worth, leaving black holes in the presence of joy and happiness that had been there before. Boomer Baker, as it was, hated love and he hoped to never have it again.

It was a cold day at the beginning of May, the flowers finally beginning to swell with a certain vibrance that only came after rain showers and the call of spring finally convincing the few resilient buds to open up wide. He plucked a few on his way... he knew Butch would not mind in these circumstances. His body felt slow and lethargic as he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the previous night... how could he when the following day was so horribly sad? In the past year, it had felt as though every second was an hour, an hour was a day and by the end... a week was an eternity. it was painful beyond measure... but at least he had stopped wishing for his own passing every single day and instead, only on the hard ones. 

And today was a hard one. He could barely get his feet to move over the dew slick blades of grass below him, eyes rimmed with redness and looking down. He didn't want to see the sky. He didn't want to see the carefree clouds in shapes he could discern and had, for many years, with the lady herself... he didn't wish to be mocked. He wished to be alone. He ran into Butch and Robin on the way, both looking incredibly sad themselves; something he tried not to get angry at... after all, they had been her friends too. They gave him apologetic looks... after all, he'd gone the same time and the same day every month to her grave. Always on the fifth of every month at six seventeen in the morning... it was routine. Boomer liked consistency... it was a comfort to him.

Her grave was not too far away... Brick had, since his father's passing, made it very clear that any of his 'employees' who passed could be rightfully buried in his family's plot, if they so wished it... Maria hadn't had any family besides all of them... but she was supposed to. They were supposed to. With a heavy sigh, Boomer picked up his feet properly, walking to her grave and allowing himself to sit before the tombstone, placing the flowers at the base of the stone and blinking away the tears pricking in his eyes. 

Boomer was incredibly used to loss. He'd lost his parents at five years old and his grandfather at fifteen... all he'd had was his sister, but she married so as to send him monthly support, despite the fact that his job paid him more than fairly and he, instead, began sending her money and more back, which she accepted simply to give him a peace of mind. All he had was Bluebelle... until he had Maria. 

Maria O'Donnell was a lovely girl, only a week younger than Boomer himself and full of ambition. She'd had the most beautiful tanned skin, dark amber eyes and wild, curly brown hair... Boomer had been so incredibly smitten. There was something about her that drew him in and made him feel like nothing could be better than simply being next to her. Like most things involving love, it took time for her to accept that his feelings were genuine, but when she realized it's truth, life had never been better. 

Days in a rosy haze had turned to days purely in the sun, shy smiles and soft lips pressed to knuckles before graduating to cheeks... there was pure affection and a sort of love that lasted a lifetime... they were engaged at nineteen and soon after it became incredibly obvious that a lifetime was occasionally not long enough. Life could be pulled away as quickly as it was given, something Boomer had become frightfully aware of during his nineteen years. He had just hoped that maybe for once, he could keep someone he held so much love for close for a while longer... he was not so lucky. 

There had been many nights, even before her passing, where he wondered what he had done in his past life to deserve such a lonely existence... all he knew was that he felt fortunate to have Brick, Butch and the rest at the estate... to have his Maria... but in the end, even having her was too good to be true. Now, even a year later, Boomer couldn't put a finger on what exactly had happened to his beloved... something about a cut getting infected in the kitchen... spreading through her body until there was nothing left but a hollow, feverish shell of a once strong, exuberant woman. 

He'd laid by her side, even Butch ignoring the impropriety of sharing a bed with a woman he was not yet married to... they didn't have much time, just a few days from that first day she'd felt unwell, nearly fainting in the maze that was Brick's estate... Boomer couldn't breathe when the doctor told them what was going to happen, having to go on a walk to calm his mind. How was it that such a small cut had taken everything away? It had been a year and he was still angry. Boomer didn't think he would ever stop being angry. 

In the week leading up to her passing, Boomer had begged her for a wedding... he didn't want to never be her husband. He wanted her to pass on loved and knowing that even in death, Boomer would love her endlessly. The request, unfortunately, was denied. She hadn't wanted him to be a widow... he felt even worse not being able to say he'd married her... it felt pathetic to say his fiancée had died and it affected him so tragically, even though it was completely ridiculous to feel that way... he had still lost someone. 

Boomer remembered what it felt like to hold her... she was all warmth, despite her complaints of always being cold... he'd hug her a bit tighter to make it up to her. When she was dying, it became worse. Sweat slicked skin and a feverish countenance made him want to run... made him want to pretend none of this was happening, but he knew, without a doubt, that his Maria was dying... nothing would change that and so, he stayed. He would not let her die alone... he needed her to cross over feeling the love he'd carried for her for such a long time... most of all, Boomer remembered what it felt like to hold her after the harsh breathing fell away and her eyes closed for the last time, having pressed an ever so gentle kiss to his lips... he wished she hadn't. Looking down at her with her pale skin, unlike anything it had ever looked like before... he felt as though he was looking at a stranger, but it was those same freckles and those same eyelashes. 

It was his Maria, through and through... just without the blood rushing through her beautiful cheeks... he felt cheated and for the first time in a very long time, Boomer let himself cry, when everyone had gone... he'd simply held her to his chest, crying into her hair and pressing pathetic kisses to the crown of her head, begging her to come back to him... what use was health when you couldn't keep the love of your life from passing away to some stupid infection...? He didn't know, but he didn't quite want to be alive without her.

"Hello, Maria..." He began, swallowing the lump in his throat. This had felt ridiculous at first, but over time it had turned into a great comfort and he found himself speaking to her spirit when he felt a bit lost in the world. "So... it has been a year... and I... hate to say I have definitely broken my promises."

There was a soft whistle of the wind through the leaves and he smiled... it reminded him vaguely of her voice, a bit high pitched, but all together teasing. He missed the sound dearly. The promises had been easy enough to agree to before the slaughter of his heart, because a part of him hoped that the doctor was wrong and that Maria would be just fine... he was wrong. 

_"Promise to be strong... still just as kind and wonderful... be brave, my love, and find someone else who makes you happier than I ever could... promise me?"_

The words had been bittersweet, mixed with soft wheezes of breath and her tear and sweat-stained cheeks... her lips pressing gently to Boomer's knuckles and her hands shaking slightly as she held it. He had tried to debate with her, telling her there was never going to be a person he could love more than her, but she'd given him a firm glare, causing him to falter, because he was being selfish... she was dying... she was scared, even more than he might ever feel. He'd agreed for her peace of mind, even though he knew that there was a large possibility he would never find someone like Maria. 

Boomer was convinced, without a doubt, that there was no woman like Maria at all, especially not one that could persuade him to let go of the past and jump back into the murky water that seemed to be love... he felt as though he was constantly being set up for disappointment. Love was wonderful, but it came at a cost... and that cost was apparently the happiness of most. 

However, sitting before her grave, Boomer felt something different than he'd felt all of the other times. Today, he felt pain, as always, but it was now becoming a dull ache in his heart... perhaps acceptance was setting in or perhaps it was her spirit telling him that things truly would be alright. He thought about all of the things Butch and Robin had said and while they were said in anger and frustration, he also could not ignore the fact that they were said in concern for himself and his well being... they were his family. They did not wish to see him hurting, they only wanted him to feel better. They were not asking him to move on... simply to let himself heal. He hadn't known if he wanted to live... but he knew he should. For her... and for himself. 

With these thoughts, Boomer closed his eyes, feeling the breeze ruffle his hair as he let his mind mull over these concerns. Over time, it seemed that without noticing, he had begun to heal... he had begun to wish for better things... he missed his girl, but he missed _himself._ He could mourn without drinking... he could mourn without visiting a brothel or a pub... he'd mourned before without those things and he wanted to be done. He knew he would mourn the loss of his first love for the rest of his life, but would it be such an awful thing to try and be happy once more? There would, of course, always be the large and overwhelming grief for what he had lost, but he also knew that Maria would have hit him already if she'd seen him acting like this... the thought made him laugh. 

With a teary smile, he opened his eyes, looking at the stone. "Well, my love... I should hope by now you have found your peace... or perhaps you've been waiting for me... I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it... so, Maria... if it is alright with you, I think I am ready to try and get better... just... Maria, please, send me a sign." 

The sign, he knew, would not come immediately and if he had truly known Maria, he knew that she truly would not find her eternal rest until those promises had been fulfilled. He knew she was not angry with him, even in death, for how he had been conducting himself... grief was a mighty thing and somehow, just being at her grave, it spoke volumes. Maria was not angry with him. She was sad for him. 

He stayed for a while longer, heart feeling a touch lighter as he leaned forward, gently pressing a kiss to her gravestone and giving a soft prayer for her spirit to be laid to rest as soon as possible... though he knew, in a way, that it all depended on himself and his actions. Walking back to the main part of the grounds was typically a somber thing, as Boomer often did not wish to leave his dear Maria, but today... something felt softer.

"Boomer?" He heard a voice call out, looking up and smiling to see Brick walking towards him, a bouquet of flowers in hand. "Have you just been to see Miss O’Donnell?"

"Yes..." He smiled, nodding. "But please, sir, you know how she hated being called anything but Maria."

"Mm... yes, but it feels improper to address her so casually..." Brick hummed, but shook his head. "No matter, Maria was a lovely woman... it's a shame."

Boomer took in a short breath, nodding and giving a slightly pained smile. "Yes, it is... she was truly something of a blessing."

Brick smiled. "Truly. She always had quite the way with words... she was very good at expressing her thoughts, even if it meant roughhousing to make them seen... like that time she challenged Butch to an arm-wrestling match at my sixteenth birthday party." 

Boomer laughed at that, nodding and his heart growing warm at the memory. "She was extraordinary, yes." 

Brick nodded, gently patting his shoulder. "I... I do apologize though, Mr Baker, I know you were quite fond of the girl."

He laughed nervously, shrugging. _You have no idea._ "It is quite alright... she is no longer suffering and has joined God's great kingdom. That is more than enough for me." 

The young master nodded, humming. "I must agree... it's a shame, but it is good that she is no longer suffering and has hopefully had her spirit laid to rest." 

Boomer smiled, nodding. "Yes... and I am sure that just like before, she is keeping your mother wonderful company." 

"Mother was always fond of Maria, yes..." He laughed, nodding even as Boomer saw the slight discomfort at the mention of his mother. "But, Mr Baker, before we part ways, I was wondering if I could speak to you on something."

"Of course, sir, what is it?" 

"Today, I will become affianced." He answered, giving a false smile. "So... I will be needing you to drive me to the Utonium estate later today, if it is not too much trouble."

"Of course, sir... congratulations on your impending engagement." 

"Thank you, Boomer." He smiled, patting his shoulder again before he walked away, headed towards the gravestones.

Boomer sighed softly, shaking his head. Now, with a clearer head, Boomer understood the problem. The young master was not happy and they could not quite talk him out of his choice... it was clearly too late for any of that business. He brushed it off, walking towards Butch's home to seek his counsel on how best to repent, as well as a safe way to dispose of his extensive collection of alcoholic beverage... but for some reason, his mind would not stop wondering about the new and upcoming Lady Jojo.

* * *

Bubbles felt the pressure. She felt the pressure of getting married... she wanted to be married, but she didn't like the automatic obligation or assumption that she would marry just anyone. She was a person with emotions... and a surefire hopeless romantic. She knew it was about business, the way that her father had written to Mister Jojo and immediately offered her hand... without even consulting her. She felt a bit betrayed.

Perhaps she could be happy... perhaps she could fall in love with him over time... except she knew she couldn't. Brick didn't love her... he never would. He had eyes for someone else. That someone else being her own sister... of course it was her own sister. Blossom. Though she knew it was not Blossom's fault, she couldn't help but feel incredibly jaded about the whole thing... she was used to being the last choice. She always was. She was aware, without a shadow of a doubt, that her sister's were better than her... beauty, accomplishments... even their endeavors in love had been more successful than hers. 

Was it because she'd been chubby when they were children...? Was considered the 'ugly duckling'? Or was it her personality? Of course it wasn't her personality. That was all men truly looked for in wives, wasn't it? At least she knew it was true for the majority of men. They did not look for a lady's accomplishments... all they cared about were looks and her ability to act properly and produce heirs after making a connection with the fellow wives of other gentleman... they found ladies to be pawns. She did not wish to be a pawn... but it appeared that no matter what she did, no man would ever want her for who she was, with her beauty as an added bonus. 

She realized that over time, she had become more beautiful, growing into her body and looking rather lithe. She enjoyed being beautiful, sure, but she'd rather be noticed for other things. She was apparently known for her vanity. Bubbles didn't think she was vain, she just had an appreciation for beautiful things and things that enhanced her beauty... she wasn't vain, but she would admit she was insecure. Her sisters had always been beautiful... they'd always been thin and adored for their personalities and accomplishments. Buttercup for her baking and her wonderful work as a makeshift seamstress... Blossom for her intellect and her grand brilliance when it came to academics. 

What did Bubbles have...? Blonde hair, blue eyes... peach pink lips. That was all that people saw and she was jaded for it. She played the piano... she had beautiful penmanship... she had things she was wonderful at, but it didn't seem to matter and she felt like cattle up for auction. It simply wasn't fair. Why was it her? Why not Blossom, the eldest? Why not Buttercup...? Had her failed engagement made her father think her weak? Because she couldn't just keep quiet and deal?

Bubbles stopped herself there as she leaned over the railing of the balcony, sighing softly. Buttercup was not weak... and she should not have to settle for a man who did not love her and who treated her like she was expendable. Buttercup was a lovely girl... her sister was kind and intelligent... and always good to protect those she loved to the best of her ability... Bubbles loved Buttercup dearly and it wasn't fair of her to say she should have kept quiet, when Bubbles knew what she did... knew what that man had done to her poor sister... it wasn't everyday you found out that your betrothed frequented brothels and gambled away all of his money, with the excuse that he would be getting paid again soon and with the money from Buttercup's dowry... they would be set for ages. Needless to say... Buttercup had cut everything off almost as soon as she was able. It hadn't gone very smoothly.

And Blossom... despite her best efforts, she was sensitive when it came to the topic of love. What was one to do when they fell in love with a classmate three years their senior? They'd been just fifteen, but Blossom had been smitten and she believed the feelings were requited. What were you to do when you then found out he was only getting close to you so he could get even closer to one of your best friends and you had to be invited to their wedding when you were sixteen...? Watch them have a baby very soon after... Bubbles didn't know, but she supposed she was lucky she'd never find out. 

Bubbles wanted to fall in love and be in love, but perhaps it was better that she was not. She couldn't be truly hurt then, if her husband took another lover or if he frequented brothels... it would sting, surely, the idea that she was not good enough even for the man who had taken her in God's name as his bride. It would hurt, but Bubbles was used to the stinging feeling of inadequacy. She was accustomed to the knowledge that she would never be sought after the way her sisters were... she was only sought after for her looks... and even then, it wouldn't be enough. If she married Brick, she knew he would be fantasizing about her sister and though Bubbles had no emotional connection to this man, she couldn't help but feel resentment towards the redheaded beauty that was her sister.

She finally sighed as she pulled herself away from the railing, walking back inside and smiling at the way he curtains blew in the breeze and the scent of raspberry thumbprints filled up her senses... hopefully it would be a better day. She was walking down the hall before she knew it, planning to find one of the other girls and ask for a stroll... she seldom liked to go on them alone and she'd take the company of anyone, just... hopefully it would be the sister she didn't want to fly into a tumultuous rage at. She found Bunny first, but she was being dragged down the hall by their mother to clean the rouge off of her face and being scolded for even touching the pot that she'd been given at school... Bubbles tried not to laugh. 

Buttercup was next. She'd never seen such an odd expression on her face... well, disregarding at dinner when she'd come back looking more flustered than she had ever seen her, including the day she'd received a proposal from the lieutenant... it made Bubbles smile just to see it. She was sitting in the windowsill of the kitchen, her face flushed as she held a flower in one hand, a letter in the other. Bubbles kept her footsteps light and quiet, sneaking up behind her and tilting her head at the name on the envelope. 

"Who on Earth is Mister Gardener?" 

Buttercup jumped and made a sound of shock, clutching the letter to her chest. "B-Bubbles! Don't you know it's rude to read over someone's shoulder!?"

"I simply had to see what was consuming your waking gaze... you looked like you'd been possessed by romance." She giggled. 

"Y-You hold your tongue. I looked no such way and don't even let mama hear you say a word about possession in this house before she calls the minister! Again!" She sighed softly. "And to answer your question, Mister Gardener is no one... just someone I had the occasion to meet the night of Mister Jojo's birthday supper." 

"Oh...? Is that so?" She hummed, trying to grab the letter. "Then why is he writing you letters? A new secret beau?"

"Be quiet!" Buttercup groaned, hiding the letter in the pocket of her apron. "I don't want anyone hearing of this! Lord knows how papa will act if he finds out I am talking to a man with nearly no connections!"

Bubbles tilted her head. "Does he work at the estate then?"

"Yes... and... he is simply a... gardener, ironically." She sighed. "Papa would never allow it."

"You don't know that... papa wants us to be happy, above anything else."

Buttercup scoffed. "Oh, yeah? Is that why he set you up to marry Mister Jojo? He's handsome, true enough, but he does seem quite... pompous, no?"

Bubbles glared. "He is not pompous. Besides. Papa was the same one who let you call of your engagement to-"

"Hush." Buttercup snapped. "Of course he would not want me to marry an adulterous, gambling wretch! I would have no money! No prospects! What would it say of papa when in business? To know he couldn't even tell a fine match for his daughter? It's all about money, Bubbles. The sooner you realize that the better."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Will you ever stop being so cynical? He loves you. You're his daughter. We aren't bargaining chips!"

"Is that why he talked to you before writing to Mister Jojo? No? Thought not." She quipped, standing and rubbing her hands off on her apron, still holding the flower in her hand before sliding it into the journal she used for recipes, effectively pressing it. "We are his beloved daughters, but at the end of the day, we _are_ bargaining chips."

Bubbles sighed, shaking her head and leaving the kitchen... Blossom it was. Great. 

She sighed as she walked down the hall and to one of the parlor rooms... namely the one she heard soft words of literature pouring from. She recognized the work... it was one of Blossom's favorites and Bubbles tried not to roll her eyes as the words fell from her sister's mouth. _'The Sorrows of Young Werther'_ seemed an incredibly inappropriate piece of reading for any young lady... or lady in general, in Bubbles opinion, and of course, the opinion of their mother. How awful it was, for a lady to read about an unrequited romance and in the end... a death most sinful and ghastly. It was horrific. 

"Blossom. Are you honestly reading that again?" Bubbles asked, effectively snapping her out of her trance. She raised an eyebrow when Blossom turned to her, looking shocked to see her. 

"My apologies, Bubbles, I did not hear you come in."

"I didn't expect you to. Your ramblings are rather loud and we know I am rather light of foot." Bubbles hummed, staring at her sister. "Care for a stroll?"

"Oh... yes, of course, I don't see why not." She smiled politely, tucking a bookmark into the pages and setting it on the table, following Bubbles out of the room. "Shall I go and retrieve our hats and gloves?"

Bubbles nodded. "I will get our parasols." 

Within a few moments, the two were meeting at the door after adorning themselves with the proper outing attire and alerting their mother of their intentions. Blossom seemed distracted in an odd sort of way and Bubbles almost cared enough to ask... almost. The walk was silent for the first few minutes, Bubbles humming softly to herself as they ventured through the land, eyes on the sky above them. 

"Bubbles, may I ask you something?"

  
"I suppose... though I may not answer."

Blossom nodded, looking a bit conflicted. "I... what is it that makes you so fond of Mister Jojo?"

Bubbles felt annoyance seep into her bones. How funny. She faked a smile, laughing shyly. "You know, a lady ought not to gossip, but... Mister Jojo is so incredibly handsome and such a gentleman... he offered me his handkerchief the other night at supper, you see... I say, I felt quite lucky."

Her response did not seem to take the anxious look from Blossom's face and Bubbles sighed, stopping before her. "What is the matter?"

"Well, it's just... there's something about him-"

Bubbles felt anger flood through her at that statement, glaring. "What about him?"

"I just wonder... if he's right for you."

"Why? So you can have him to yourself?"

Blossom blinked. "What did you say?"

"You see it, don't you? Once again someone is more interested in you! I see it, I know! But he is mine! I will be marrying him, whether you like it or not!" 

"Bubbles, that's not what I-"

"Save it!" Bubbles shouted. "Just go home! You can't even be happy for me! You're just jealous that I'm finally getting something and you aren't! just go away and leave me alone!"

Blossom had a hand reaching out for her, a look of shock and concern painting her features. She saw... she did not care. Bubbles huffed out a breath, pulling away from her and moving towards a large oak tree, head reeling. How dare she? How dare Blossom question her fondness of the man _she_ was courting... how dare she say he wasn't right for her! Was that to say that even her own sister thought her lesser? That Mister Jojo was far too renowned and well for her? That she would not be a good wife? 

_Dear Lord, give me a sign... give me a reason not to go back and hit her! Sister or not, she has insulted me for the last time!_

With those thoughts running through her mind, Bubbles let out a yell of frustration, kicking at the ground and the many dandelions sprouting beneath her feet. She let herself curse the Earth she was born on... for her looks and the very disposition she was cursed with! It all felt like a curse. She was cursed... clearly, because the next kick sent her sprawling and in seconds, she was laid out, flat on her back and sobbing softly. She was not in any pain... not physically at least... just emotionally. She let her eyes close, crying in self pity... she was such a fool.

"Um... Miss...? Are you... alright?" A voice called, rife with a thick accent she was not sure she'd ever heard. She let her eyes open and she stared in shock... that man... was very tall... and quite handsome. 

However... she felt annoyance at the hand being offered to her and she scoffed, smacking his hand away with her fan. "I am fine! Don't you know it is rude to eavesdrop on the mingling torture and pain of a young lady!? We are delicate a-and need our time and space! How dare you!"

The man simply blinked before he let out a soft laugh, holding his hands up, before reaching into his pocket and offering her a handkerchief. "My apologies, Miss... I did not mean to offend you, but I am not often in the habit of not helping out a lovely lady when she appears to be in a time of need."

She took it, dabbing her eyes even as resentment poured through her. "W-Who's to say I am in need? I am just fine... and I-I suppose if I didn't look this way, you would not have helped me at all..."

Boomer shook his head. "You're crying, ma'am... and you looked awful upset at those dandelions. What'd they do? Steal your suitor and call you some mean name? I'll fight them for ya." 

She laughed at that despite herself, shaking her head. "How silly of you... but you're not wrong. I do fear my suitor will be stolen from me by some mean spirited girl who only wishes me to be unhappy..." 

"Ahh... mortal enemy from school?"

"Worse... sister." She sniffled, finally taking the hand he extended. "I do apologize, it's rather improper for a lady to divulge in her problems to a man she has just met... or a man at all."

"Oh...? Why's that? I'm the one who asked." He hummed, leading her over to the base of the tree and sitting, patting the spot beside him. 

Bubbles knew it was improper... knew it was dangerous, even, to be alone with this strange man... but there was something about him she trusted wholeheartedly. She sat, wiping her eyes again. "Well... it's improper, you know... ladies are not meant to be overly emotional... it makes them barren..."

He blinked. "I'm sorry, what...?"

"A boy told me that once... that women who are overly emotional have a harder time having children..." She explained. "I fear I won't have any at this rate."

The man blinked at her and she tilted her head, about to speak again when he started laughing. She pouted and he laughed for a while longer before stopping. "I apologize for laughing at ya, miss, but that is definitely not true!"

"It's... it's not?" 

He shook his head, smiling. "No... so be as emotional as you like. I'm just a stranger... you'll never have to see me again, likely and I will keep your secrets to my grave."

She bit her lip, looking down at her hands in her lap before nodding. "Well, I... I have three sisters... and... they're all... well, I fear that they're all so much... better than I. Looks... intelligence... accomplishments. And what do I have...? A suitor who does not actually love me... but instead prefers my sister. I know it's because she is prettier than me... smarter than me too. I just... I don't understand why I seem to never be good enough for somebody..."

The man hummed, nodding. "I see... well, Miss, for what it's worth, if your suitor does not love you... I believe he's quite the fool, no matter what the reason. Your sister may be beautiful as well, but I must say, I have not met a more handsome lady than yourself. I do not mean to be forward, but only to lay your mind at ease... and... also, you should never settle on being 'good enough' for a man... rather that you should be more than enough. More than what a man had ever dreamt of."

Bubbles felt her cheeks flush and she swallowed softly, looking up at him shyly. "You truly think so...?"

"I do... and for what it's worth, I am sure he does actually love you... not to say you're wrong of course, but perhaps it just seems he prefers her. Emotions are tricky." He comforted. 

"Thank you... for listening. And for letting me get it out... nobody really listens to me at home except for my younger sister, but she is far too young to discuss this sort of thing with... not to mention an incorrigible gossip." She laughed softly, offering him back his handkerchief. 

"No, no, you can keep it." He smiled softly. "I have plenty more."

She nodded, smiling. "Say... who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies, Miss." He smiled, bowing his head as they were sitting. "I am Boomer Baker." 

"Baker... how nice." She smiled. "Well, Mister Baker... I am Bubbles Utonium and I am quite pleased to meet your acquaintance."

A look fell over his face and he looked a bit disappointed for a moment. "And you, Miss... I will not lie, I have heard of you a great deal."

That wasn't unusual... most people in the town knew of the girls... though hearing about them a 'great deal' was unfounded. "How so...?"

"Well, you see, I-"

"Baker! I have been told that Miss Utonium has been on a walk and- oh. You found her."

And there, on the path just before them, stood Mister Jojo, looking a bit frazzled... Bubbles felt herself praying this didn't mean what she thought it might. 

That seemed like a sign alright...


	6. All Will Be Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boomer could not stop thinking about her. He hadn't expected that the sign would come so soon... he hadn't expected that the sign would come in the form of a very handsome... very small blonde haired, blue eyed girl. He was so unsure... so confused, but he knew no matter what that that girl was indeed the sign he'd been looking for. He felt himself stuck on the idea of her... on the idea of looking out for her and making sure she was alright... he knew she was going to need it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all.... please don't kill me. I'm- I- iT HAD TO HAPPEN.

_"You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope."_

_Jane Austen, Persuasion_

* * *

Boomer could not stop thinking about her. He hadn't expected that the sign would come so soon... he hadn't expected that the sign would come in the form of a very handsome... very small blonde haired, blue eyed girl. He was so unsure... so confused, but he knew no matter what that that girl was indeed the sign he'd been looking for. He felt himself stuck on the idea of her... on the idea of looking out for her and making sure she was alright... he knew she was going to need it. 

Now, standing behind the two of the them as they walked away from him, he felt a bit of anger towards Brick, the angry words of Butch and Robin now coming back and making complete sense... he didn't know much about that woman, but he could tell she did not deserve such a thing... to marry a man who could not and would not love her... she deserved love and while he would stand with Brick Jojo for the rest of his life, he couldn't help but disagree heavily with his actions. The lack of alcohol and the clear mindset was telling him all that he needed to know... he would stand by her side too, as she would clearly become the lady of the estate he worked at... he would stand beside her and make sure she felt loved, at least in a platonic sense... no matter what feelings may arise for her. 

He knew that he shouldn't get ahead of himself, as anything could happen, but he also knew that there was something about her... something he saw that he knew nobody else did. It appeared, to him, that Bubbles Utonium was not the type of woman to show her true emotions to almost anyone, which clearly also applied to her sisters. He hadn't met the rest of the Utonium sisters, but he could just feel it that it was not intentional, her feelings of distaste and distrust towards them. Boomer had a sister... and now, she was all that he had, despite the miles between them. His sister was so important to him and he had no clue what he'd do if he didn't have a good relationship with her.

That being said, Boomer was convinced that this girl was his sign... this girl was his guardian angel, but there was nothing wrong with someone also looking out for their guardian angel. He would be anything she wanted, anything she needed. A friend... a brother... anything outside of the... male version of a mistress. He wanted to be there for her, because if he'd never seen a heavenly design, he'd surely seen it now in the form of that rather small, very lovely lady. While their first meeting had been full of her yelling and ranting, Boomer could tell how sweet she truly was... not to mention the few praises Brick had given her on her personality... though he'd said she was annoying, but that was just because Brick was incredibly intolerant to ladies speaking if they were not Blossom Utonium, his mother, Robin Snyder and... apparently the youngest Utonium sister, as she apparently reminded him of his cousin, Deanna. 

It didn't matter though, he supposed, because no matter the events, he'd be on her side, even if she and Brick did not end up marrying. However... as he followed them throughout the garden, it seemed as though they definitely would be getting married. Brick had offered her his arm, smiling and laughing softly at her stories she shared, speaking animatedly. In Boomer's opinion, it seemed a touch... fake, but he understood why that might be. He hoped, without a doubt, that Brick would give her love in the end... more than just faked intimacy in front of their peers... not to mention the nights he was sure she'd spend in bed alone after Brick was done with her body... spent and feeling useless after he'd gone back to his own chambers... Boomer hoped he'd not ever have to see her like that... full of sadness more so than she already felt she was.

He was worried for things that hadn't happened and he didn't know if the feeling would ever go away. 

"So... Miss Utonium." He heard Brick speak, his eyes travelling over to his boss. "I heard that you enjoy singing..." 

"Oh? How did you hear that, Mister Jojo?" She asked politely, smiling up at him. 

"Well, I had the occasion of meeting with your father again last week. We had a meeting of sorts." He explained, humming softly and Boomer wondered what he was up to... Boomer knew Brick didn't care about her hobbies. "He told me of some of your proclivities and I must say, I am quite impressed. Tell me, are you accomplished in piano as well?"

"I don't know if I would say that..." She laughed humbly. "I am well enough, I suppose, but my sisters are far better..."

"I am sure you are wonderful. Though, I ask because I should love to hear you sing for me and I am rather adept at piano. My mother taught me, though it was despite the wishes of my father, who had hoped I would be only focused on business and money centered lessons." 

"I see... well, I am sure you are wonderful." She smiled up at him, her eyes turning to Boomer. "Is he... Mister Baker?"

"Yes... the young Master is rather talented when it comes to music..." He answered, feeling a bit put off by the address. He was simply the chaperone... 

"Oh, please, Baker, you are far more skilled than I." He laughed, shaking his head. "I say, Miss Utonium, this man could give me a run for my money."

She laughed at that and the sound... the sound was like a little bell, tinkling away with each soft sound. He felt his heart lighten as it poured out. "Well, I would love to hear you both someday, if it's alright... should we ever find the time, that is."

"Well, Miss Utonium..." Brick smiled, though the expression looked a bit... pressed, in Boomer's knowledge of Brick's facial expressions. "If you'd like... we could have all of the time in the world. If you'd have me as your husband and allow me to ask for your hand in marriage. I believe we would be a wonderful pair." 

Boomer's eyes fell on Bubbles, watching curiously as her eyes widened in surprise and he noticed the swallow she forced down before giving him a bright smile and nodding. "I would like nothing more, Mister Jojo. It would truly be an honour to be your wife."

"I am quite glad." He smiled, lifting her hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles before pulling out a ring from his coat pocket. "This is for you, my lady..."

Boomer watched silently, expecting to see the ring he'd known well since he'd come to the estate, but he was surprised to find it completely new. It had been a tradition in the Jojo family to pass down the ring of one's mother unto a bride of the eldest son, but... this ring was not the familiar golden band, set with a large red gem of some sort... this band was thin and silver with an elegant design... Boomer tried not to give Brick an odd look, but he was sure he caught it, but Boomer was quick to keep it from Bubbles. He instead smiled at the two, bowing in congratulations to the 'couple'.

"Perhaps we should go and inform my family of our... engagement?" Bubbles asked, sounding a bit anxious about being near them, but Brick nodded enthusiastically and Bubbles seemed to shrink at it... she really could read Brick's intentions, couldn't she?

"Perhaps we should." He smiled, taking her arm once more after Brick slid the ring onto her left hand. The walk back felt a bit solemn, almost as though they were walking in the brigade of mourners at a funeral service... save Brick's animated speech of the engagement ball they would inevitably have. 

Boomer was definitely confused by all of the words being said... this didn't seem like Brick at all. Brick hated social functions... he had seen it himself, when Brick was younger, sneaking out of the ballroom and going to find the lot of them, playing a game of cards until he felt he'd calmed back down from the anxieties of dealing with people older... people who saw him as nothing more than a pawn in a game of chess... Boomer felt for him, he just wished Brick hadn't become so jaded and borderline deceitful in his adult age. It killed him to watch. 

However, Boomer kept his mouth shut, following them into the estate silently for confirmation that they were indeed chaperoned and not together alone. Personally, Boomer found the 'chaperone' thing a bit ridiculous, because certain people would walk away and wouldn't even chaperone... not to mention how easy it was to sneak away. It was a stupid tradition, but he understood why it was that way... to protect the lady and her reputation... and to make sure the man did not do anything... unsavory. He knew Brick would never do something of the sort, but he understand why it was a rule... he just wished it didn't have to be. 

The inside of the Utonium Estate was just as beautiful as the outside, if not more appealing and he thought with humour that Butch would enjoy it here very much, as their garden and apparent green house seemed to be abundantly full of all kinds of foliage. Not to mention, Butch's apparent connection with one of the Utonium sisters, who Boomer was very excited to meet... excited to see the appeal of all of the ladies, especially if they were anywhere near as beautiful as Bubbles, even though he knew he obviously had no chance of marrying such a lady. 

None of it mattered, it seemed, because when Mister Whitney walked them to the parlor, it seemed that there was something going on inside and in a matter of seconds, a very flustered, teary eyed girl was rushing out of the room and her appearance... was striking, even with the tears threatening to pour from her eyes... and from the look on Brick's face, that was the ever so wonderfully spoken of 'Blossom Utonium'. He let himself wonder what happened, but it was practically brushed over as introductions were made. 

"Hello, Mister Utonium... I would like to introduce to you Boomer Baker. He works at my estate with me." Brick smiled, gesturing to him and Boomer bowed in greeting. "I hope it is alright that he accompanied me today."

"Of course, Mister Jojo." The man laughed softly, standing and offering a hand out to Boomer. "I take it you have already been introduced to my dear Bubbles. I would like to also introduce to you Buttercup and Bunny... there is also Blossom, the one who was leaving just as you came in. She seems to be indisposed at the moment." 

"Mm. Something like that." Bubbles sighed, earning a marked look from her mother, telling Boomer she would probably be hearing about that comment later. 

"It is nice to make your acquaintance, sir. Your daughters, I've heard, are quite accomplished and lovely." Boomer offered politely, shaking the hand offered to him. "And please, give our best to your eldest daughter if she only comes back after we leave." 

"Oh, of course, Mister Baker. I am sure she would be quite sad to hear she had missed making your acquaintance." He smiled, then gesturing to his wife. "This is my wife, Sandra. Quite handsome, isn't she?"

The woman in question flushed, shaking her hand at her husband. "Oh, John, hush now..."

The other girls laughed in the room, smiling fondly... it became apparent to Boomer that these girls... these ladies expected and deserved to be treated that way by their future spouses. "I am only being honest! I have a very handsome wife, who gave me very handsome girls. I am quite lucky, I believe they all took after they mother." 

Brick laughed softly, humming. "They truly are all lovely ladies, sir." 

John appeared to preen at the compliment, humming. "Thank you... now, what brings you hear today?"

Everyone knew, already, what he was doing there, but as society spoke, it was proper for the father of the lady to confirm the blessing once more. "Well, Mister Utonium, today, I had the occasion of asking your lovely daughter for her hand in marriage." 

"Oh, that is wonderful!" He smiled, turning to Bubbles, who seemed a bit... anxious. "Did you accept, dearest?"

The blonde girl nodded softly, a small smile on her lips. "Of course, papa... it would be ridiculous not to. I'm so very lucky..."

Boomer caught the odd expression on both of their faces, trying not to make a sound at the tense expressions. 

The young raven haired woman in the room, Boomer understood Butch's attraction, however... he didn't understand yet what it was about Bunny that Brick had ben so fond of... he did not have to wait for long though, as she opened her mouth with a curious tone, tilting her head softly. "Papa, I thought that Blossy had to marry first, because she's the oldest? One of my friends from school told me that when the oldest girl doesn't marry first it's because she's 'barren'! What does 'barren' mean? Is Blossom dying?"

"Your sister is not dying." He laughed awkwardly, shaking his head and holding tight to his wife's hand to keep her from scolding Bunny in front of their guests. "Blossom is simply not ready for marriage and that is alright, not to mention Mister Jojo has taken a liking to your other sister. I allow of you girls choices in who you marry and when."

In Boomer's mind, he couldn't picture that truth... Bubbles did not seem like she wished to marry Brick... she was not happy. She could feel Brick's affection for Blossom. She could feel that he didn't want her and he was sure that she wanted, more than anything, to be loved wholeheartedly... loved without boundaries. He felt angry in her defense... did this man really love his daughters enough to let them marry whoever they wanted, or was he just playing it up in front of the rich young master courting his second youngest daughter...? He didn't know, but he wished he did know. He wished he could read his mind or help Bubbles out in some way... he wanted to help her and Brick be happy, but he did know for a fact that they could not be happy together...

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Later that night found Bubbles sitting in front of her vanity, running her brush through her long golden locks and staring at her reflection... she did not like what she was seeing. She was beautiful, that much was as plain as day... her blue eyes and the natural blonde curls that fell down her shoulders like wheat and gold lace...she was beautiful, but she wished she could see more in her reflection. Though, she supposed she saw one more thing that was new. A bride. 

Bubbles Utonium was a bride to be, which meant she was in for courting, fittings for wedding gowns and meeting with the minister for appointments.. it was wonderful, she supposed, to be so close to the life she always wanted, except it wasn't at all the life she wanted. What she wanted was stability... not just in money, but stability of mind and affections... she wanted true love and wonder. Bubbles wanted domesticity and children... beautiful children with beautiful eyes and hair reflected in that of their parents. She wanted to hold her children close when they were sick, learn to make them stew when they couldn't stomach anything else... she wanted to share a bed chamber with her husband, the way her parents did, rather than sleep apart like she'd seen when she was younger at friends houses. She wanted to cuddle in close and simply _feel_ the love she was being given.

That's all she wanted. She wanted a life full of love and domesticity... but instead, she was going to be the nothing more than the pretty bride of a wealthy man, expected to make connections with other wealthy families so that the children she would carry of his could have marriages just as disappointing and sad as their parents. It was wonderful truly... she'd have to marry off her children to ungrateful men and women who wanted nothing more than connection. And for what? Societal expectations? Because people believed you had to marry inside your social class? She didn't care about social classes, because at the end of the day, they were all the same, people trying to make it through life with a shred of happiness and health. 

However, it didn't seem to matter... she wondered, briefly, if she'd refused Mister Jojo's proposal if she'd truly be free to be with whoever she so pleased... if she could marry a gardener, like the one taken with Buttercup... or if she could marry a childhood friend or a... a coachman, like Mister Baker. It didn't seem very fair, having to wonder, but it was too late now. She'd said yes to him and she couldn't very well back out of that now with no good excuse... she had no excuse. Brick Jojo was a good man... he seemed kind enough, handsome enough... perhaps they'd have beautiful strawberry blonde children who she could dote on until the ends of her life on Earth... she knew that no matter if she had a loveless marriage, she could always love her children. She hoped, no matter what, that she could always have her children. Many beautiful, lovely children.

She sighed softly as she set her brush down, beginning to braid her hair with nimble fingers, used to the familiar pattern and the soft tugs she'd feel on her scalp... it was routine, but suddenly, routine wasn't that comfortable. Routine felt stiff and uncomfortable... it felt like she was a caged bird who had it's wings clipped for trying to fly too close to the sun. Bubbles sighed softly, biting onto her lip as she wrapped the thin ribbon around the end of the strands, finally standing and gently brushing her hands over the white cotton of her nightgown, brushing off stray hairs and looking towards the bed, lightly illuminated by the light of the candles through out the room. 

Under the sheets, she could see the shifting breaths of her younger sister, indicating her sleep... Bubbles felt a bit at peace in that, at least, to know that her baby sister was getting a good night's sleep. Bunny was growing up... she had turned into a bit of a gossip, but she was also certain that Bunny would grow out of that... Bunny was a sweet girl, though incredibly naïve and Bubbles knew she was partly to blame. She hoped, silently, that Bunny would turn out better than she had... that Bunny would get the opportunity to marry a man she truly loved someday, so she could share a bed chamber every night... hold her children close when they got sick... she hoped that she'd see her sisters all happy... even Blossom, despite the recent rough patch of feelings she'd felt towards her red headed sister. She wanted them to be happier than she ever could be. 

She let her feet carry her to the balcony, opening up the white doors and stepping outside, humming softly at the soft sound of raindrops patting against the brick. There was something about nights like these, where the rain was gentle and falling down in soft patters against the windows and bricks... there was something so nice about how peaceful it was. There always seemed to be a slight chill in the air and the scent of dew on the blades of grass in the courtyard. Bubbles loved the way it felt, to simply stand on the balcony and just enjoy the quiet. Bubbles liked the quiet, despite the fact that most believed she'd rather be running through the crowds of town and laughing as she and Bunny raced... she enjoyed a crowd at times, but sometimes, the quiet was better. 

In moments like these... moments like these were spent better in the quiet, where she could relax her mind and simply wonder about all of the possibilities. The possibilities of her marriage and what kind of children they'd have... if they'd take after her or him... the possibility of whether or not her eyes would be puffy from the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She held onto the edge of the balcony, sniffling softly as she looked up at the stars. 

"Why... w-why don't I know what to do?" She mumbled weakly, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

She hated the obligations... the expectations that came from her friends and family... she hated feeling like she had to marry Brick Jojo just because her father wished it... she knew it was selfish, but she wished it were Blossom. Blossom could handle this sort of thing... Blossom could easily marry a man if there wasn't much love there, because she wanted to please everyone possible and... and Brick Jojo loved Blossom, which meant she would at least feel loved, even if she didn't love him back. Bubbles couldn't love Brick and he would never love her. They didn't love each other and they never would, which is something she was absolutely certain of. That was not a possibility. _That_ was a certainty. 

"Bubbles...?" A voice called out, the pitter patter of slippered feet walking towards her and Bubbles turned to find Buttercup, holding onto the letter from earlier that day. "Bubbles, why are you crying?"

"S-Sorry, I am just... I am so incredibly happy about m-my upcoming nuptials." She laughed softly, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief that her sister offered her. 

"You don't need to lie to me." She hummed softly, standing beside her, fingers gently rubbing over the broken wax seal on the back of the envelope. "I understand... that these things can be... scary or upsetting."

"How would you know...? Our father never pressured you into a loveless marriage..." She sighed, tucking the handkerchief into her palm. 

"No... no, he didn't, but he did support me through the aftermath of a failed engagement." Buttercup sighed softly, grabbing Bubbles hand softly. "You're his daughter too... you can end this engagement. You don't always need a reason past not wanting it for yourself."

"T-The difference being that _your_ fiancé was an adulterer and a gambler..." Bubbles sniffled again. "H-He would have ruined your prospects... you would have been destitute..."

"Bubbles..." She frowned, leaning against the rail. "You're simply... you have to understand, papa doesn't only want to protect us from not having money. He wants... he wants us to have money... enough to be comfortable. Enough to have the things we need to live... like food. Clothing for our bodies... love and happiness. You may not see it yet, but... he does love us and he wants us to make decisions we are comfortable and happy with. He... I believe he wrote to Mister Jojo about you because you are the kind daughter. You are the daughter who is accepting to everyone and finds the best in every situation. You're the bright daughter." 

"Is that supposed to help...?" She sniffled, looking over at Buttercup. "T-Telling me I'm kind and bright?"

"I'm sure he believed you'd fall in love with him..." Buttercup hummed. "You're open and loving... there was no reason to believe you might dislike him. Do you... dislike him, I mean..."

"I... I don't dislike him... but I could surely never love him..." Bubbles answered softly, looking over the balcony, down to the rose bushes. "He loves someone else..."

"Blossom, you think?"

"I am certain it's Blossom."

"Do you resent her?" Her older sister asked, looking at her curiously. 

"How could I not...?" She mumbled. "It's always Blossom first. She gets... she gets the nicest dresses, the best education, the... she gets the best. She's even getting the best man and he is _my_ betrothed." 

"What makes him the 'best man'?"

"He... Mister Jojo has a fortune and he has prospects and connections, the ability to... give a woman and their children the perfect life." 

"That doesn't make him the best man."

"What?"

"The best man... would love you, endlessly. Give you all of the love you want and need." She answered gently, reaching out for her and gently holding onto his shoulder. "Mister Green was... he was not a good man, but I wanted to believe he was. I wanted to marry him and have a family with him but when Princess- when I found out what he'd done, I knew the truth. He wasn't good enough for me... or anyone. At first, I doubted... I wondered why I wasn't enough, why he didn't love me enough... to stop going to... brothels... or stop... gambling away money and... our prospects. I didn't understand why he didn't truly love me... and I will be honest, I resented other people... other people who had the love I wanted." 

Bubbles listened silently, biting on her lip softly. It was rare for Buttercup to speak of her ex fiancé... so when she did, Bubbles would be quiet and listen to her sister speak. 

"But now, I realize how lucky I am. It hurt, terribly, to find out what I did. I felt... I felt like I was going to die of a broken heart, but I found out later that I was lucky... my best friend is getting married this month... to a man... far older than herself. A man she will be forced to marry, no matter what happens, unless the man dies before the wedding. It's... I am lucky, because I have another chance. You can break it off. It doesn't matter what your reason is, because you are a person. You are allowed to decide if something isn't right... you are allowed to not marry a man... whether it's because you don't love him or because you simply don't want to be with him... it won't matter, because it's your life and you deserve every chance to marry a man you love." 

"But... but what if I should?"

“You have a choice. I won’t tell you what I think you should do, because it is your life and while I want you to be sure and happy, I know it can be rather… difficult to find happiness in such a short amount of time.” Buttercup answered, sighing softly. “Mister Jojo surely can give you the life you want and deserve, but is it really a nice life to live without… love in it?”

“And if I never find it, what then?”

“Then you and I shall die old maids together.”

Bubbles laughed at that despite herself, wiping gently at her eyes once more. “Please… Mister Gardener seems quite taken with you.”

“That may be so…” She hummed, looking out at the cherry trees just past the brush. “But I do not think I can see myself becoming engaged again… let alone actually getting married.”

“I see…” She hummed softly, eyes trailing over the railing, covered in soft pin pricks of rain before looking back at her sister. "You never know... perhaps you will fall in love with him and have an extraordinary romance... a lovely life with many children and a charming home..."

Buttercup laughed softly, her cheeks flushing slightly as she nodded, running her finger over the seal. "I... I am not worried I won't be able to fall in love with him... rather, I worry I shall, if I am... too close to him. He's a wonderful sort of man... but as I said, I don't think I can handle that sort of disappointment again. I fear I am not a good judge of character when it comes to someone other than my most beloved sisters."

Bubbles recognized the playful tone in her voice and she offered a soft smile, knowing Buttercup was truly probably having a hard time. "I haven't had the pleasure or the occasion to meet Mister Gardener... but to write you a letter and make you smile as you are... I fear you are indeed in great danger of making him fall so deeply in love with you he forgets you are not his betrothed."

"Perhaps..." She murmured, face flushed at the statement. "Though he'd be foolish to forget... there are many women more suited to him than myself, I am sure. I know nothing of plants. I fear I'd kill them all stone dead." 

"Then I suppose he'd have to find himself capable of falling in love with the other domestic qualities you possess... mama always said the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach... though I question her knowledge on such a topic, as mama has never cooked a day in her life." Bubbles laughed, earning the same reaction from Buttercup who rested her head against Bubbles for support. "But... I think if I ever have a husband as devoted as papa is to mama... I think I shall die of happiness."

Buttercup smiled, nodding. "Yes... I think it would be wonderful, to have such a romance. Though I believe it is you, who is more suited to that sort of life. I think I... I'm sure I will live out my life an old maid. But that's alright, because I can devote my life to being the fun auntie who your children come to when they wish to get away and I will make sure they attend many parties in the city when they come of age, so they too can find good husbands..." 

"Oh...? Only husbands? Will my sons be too busy learning the trade?"

"Perhaps." Buttercup teased, smiling before a yawn broke from her mouth. "Well... I think it is time we went to bed..."

Bubbles smiled and nodded, giving her sister a kiss on the cheek before they went separate ways to their bedrooms. Bubbles sighed once more when she was alone, resting Buttercup's handkerchief on the vanity before she blew out the candle in their room, sliding into bed beside Bunny, relishing in the soft cotton of the sheets. As she looked up at the ceiling, only illuminated by the moonlight peeking in through the windows, she felt her heart ache... everything felt so blatantly wrong. 

She knew, to some degree, she had a choice... she just didn't know what choice to make. She'd thought of the sort of life she could have with Brick Jojo... the sort of love she could have for their children... she'd thought of the things that would make it easier to have a loveless marriage. Mister Jojo was a good man and she knew without an ounce of doubt that he would make sure she was comfortable and she was sure he would love their children, even if he could not love her... their children, with strawberry blonde locks and the softest eyes, dainty freckles spread across their cheeks... it was possible. 

It was possible... but did that mean it was what she wanted?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))


	7. Affluenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did not know what love felt like... but he believed that what he felt for Blossom Utonium was close to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello~ 
> 
> Now that the main plot and character POVs have been established, the format will be changing!!! Not every chapter will have both persons POV and also, they may not all be in order of red, green and then blue! This chapter is purely Brick's POV!!! I hope you all enjoy getting to know the real Brick!!!

_“It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy; - it is disposition alone. Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others.”_

_Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility_

* * *

Family... what exactly made up a family? Was it solely based on the connection of two people upon the sake of their blood? Was it only that which made two people share a surname? Or was it the sort of fondness one made for the people dearest to them, be it friend, foe or beloved? 

In the case of Brick Alexander Jojo, family could be all of those things, but the family he now held dearest was that of the last sort. It was easy, in his opinion, to accept the love a person thought they deserved, but when one believed they did not deserve any... they simply had to be shown what they deserved, until the feeling fell away, ebbed into oblivion like a bad dream thought up by the mind of a frightened child. He was an orphan surrounded by family... the family he'd been taught he deserved, because even he had doubts on the worth of himself. 

Now, at the age of twenty, he found himself engaged and he had come to peace with it. While Bubbles had not been his first choice, he understood now that his initial beliefs were... rather unsteady. Perhaps it had been the look on Blossom's face as she passed him in the hall... or how pleased their father had looked about the engagement that struck a cord in him. He thought then and even now about what it might be like, to let go of one's child as they entered into the adult world of engagements, marriage and the long winded adventure of having their own offspring... what it might be like to watch his own daughter get engaged. 

Bubbles Utonium was someone's daughter. She was the daughter of a man he had well come to respect... she was not her sister, but she was a someone and he felt it owed to her that he at least try and like her. He doubted he could love her, but he could like her well enough. She was lovely, in almost every sense of the word; pale skin, perfectly delicate features and after a while, the pitch in her voice didn't seem so forthcoming. He was sure too that Bubbles did also have interests beyond those of vanity and he also had wondered a few times if she really was vain or if it was a common misconception... a birthright rather than an actual fill of self-adoration. Perhaps she was like him in that regard.... he knew he was handsome, but that didn't mean he necessarily enjoyed it. That's just how it was. 

He was content with the idea of getting to know her better and so during the second week of their engagement, he made the effort to see her nearly every day, as engaged couples had done before them. He'd found out a few things that interested him about the lady... such as her apparent love of animals when they'd seen a doe and her fawn in the opening of the forest. It was rather awe-inspiring, the reaction she'd had to such a thing... he only feared for her mentality during the shooting season. 

Brick supposed, silently, that there were far worse people in the world to be engaged to... to spend your life with. She had a sense of humor and she was attractive... she was not ignorant and she was compassionate. He had no doubt that she'd be a wonderful mother in due time. That thought was charming... the idea of Bubbles with children, tiny little ones who looked at her like she was their whole world. Brick did hope to have a better relationship with his children than he'd had with his father. He wished to be with them and become a loving parent... he believed that they could be happy with parents like them, even if they did not love each other like her parents loved each other... they would encourage them to find love, that much he would insist upon. 

So now, sitting in his office, he felt a sense of relief. Perhaps things would be alright... Butch would be relieved too, he liked to believe and Boomer had seemed rather congratulatory after they'd left the estate... he wanted to believe that things would be alright and he could be happy to the best of his ability and he hoped that he could make Bubbles as happy as possible without the promise of... romantic love. Platonic and familial love he could do. Romantic was unknown. 

However, it appeared that romantic love was not lost upon everyone, even those who thought to deny it's existence at all times, if so to protect themselves... or those around them. It appeared that even those sort of people would one day come to their wits and decide that they too could deny love no longer if it was true. Which is exactly why the knock both came as a surprise... but one he'd only been waiting for.

"Master Jojo...? Can I... I mean, uh... may I come in?" The voice came from outside, the awkward tone making Brick laugh. 

"Yes, Michael, you can come in." Brick answered, setting aside his paperwork and looking up after he took off his reading glasses.

"My apologies for disturbing you, sir..." He said even more awkwardly, frowning as he closed the door behind him. 

"Stop blabbering and sit down. What do you need?" He smiled at his friend when he came to sit before him. "I could hear your anxieties from a mile away. Do you need another payment advance...? I know it is hard at times, providing for the two of you."

Michael smiled, shaking his head. "That's... rather generous, but no... I actually had wondered if you'd accompany me somewhere."

"Oh...?" Brick raised an eyebrow. "Where would you need to go at this hour...? It is rather late."

"I... I would like you to accompany me to Miss Snyder's home... if you would." He said softly, cheeks a bight red. Brick couldn't help but grin. 

"Have you finally accepted your life is near meaningless without her?"

"Do not bully me too harshly, sir, I assume I will get the same rough treatment from her father for making her wait so long..." Michael sighed, softly wringing his hands, a look of uncertainty on his face. "I fear I have been nothing more than a... well, an ass. What if she does not accept? What if I have made her wait so impossibly long that it's almost shameful for me to ask? To even _expect_ she might-"

"Michael... stop speaking." Brick laughed softly, shaking his head as he set down the writing instrument he'd been twirling in his fingers. "You are acting foolishly. Miss Snyder, to my knowledge, is and has always been rather fond of you... she'd be ridiculous to decline your proposal on a matter as trivial as how long it took you to ask her. However, as we have known her as long as we have... I doubt she will even be angry at you for waiting as long as you have. I'm sure that a part of herself knows exactly why."

Michael's face flushed at that, looking up at his friend and employer with a crooked smile. "I hope not... exactly why... I doubt she would be charmed by my uncertainties directly involving her becoming my wife..."

"You and I both know that wasn't the only reason." Brick hummed softly. "You have Mitchell to worry about... he's young. As young as you were when your parents passed. You know how he is... constantly feeling as though he burdened you with having to raise him."

He winced at that, awkwardly brushing a hand through his hair. "He... He's my brother, Jojo. It wasn't like I could or ever wanted to abandon him... for anything. Not even Miss Snyder."

Brick smiled, standing and moving to pat Mike on his shoulder. "I know that... and she does too, I'm sure. So now that Mitch is almost grown up... perhaps it is time for you to allow yourself this courtesy. If anything, I think it will only be beneficial for the boy. Perhaps he will learn to speak to women who aren't Miss Snyder."

Michael laughed and nodded, standing to thank Brick and shake his hand. "Thank you, Brick." 

Brick nodded, moving to the door and grabbing his coat. "Of course. Let us go then, hmm?"

"I... y-you are actually willing to go now?" He stuttered, clearly flustered. 

"Of course. You have everything you need, correct?" Brick laughed, tilting his head. 

"Well... yes..." He bit his lip nervously. 

"So let us make haste so you can acquire a fiancée." 

The other man nodded softly, clearing his throat and in a matter of moments, they were climbing on top of two of Brick's horses and headed directly to the home of Robin Snyder. Unlike most of the employees who lived at his estate, Robin commuted from home everyday so she could help out at home. She had a younger sister who she helped her father take care of while he worked nights in town at a pub... it didn't make much money for the family and if Brick gave Robin far more pay than some would say she deserved, it was his business and his books allowing him to do so. 

Brick felt he owed much to Miss Snyder. Not only had her mother worked at their estate before her passing, but she had done an excellent job in taking over in her stead... not to mention the unconditional support and comfort she had offered after Brick's own mother passed away. There was something about her that relaxed him and it's what he imagined having a sister would be... and in the case of Michael and all he had been through, he felt happy to see Robin find such a wonderful suitor; one he considered family as well, who had a wonderful work ethic and was absolutely in love with the idea of her. 

Boomer and Butch had helped them get the horses ready so they could be off, Michael receiving congratulations from the men and one last smile from Mitch, who had come to give him a sign of good luck... and a punch on the arm for attempting to lie to him about his feelings for Robin... which the elder Believe brother had returned with a grin and a ruffling of his brother's hair. It was clear to the rest of them how nervous Michael was, from the way he softly held onto the ring in the small box that had once belonged to his mother and had been left to him as an heirloom... Brick was pleased to see him finally making use of it. 

For a very long time, Brick had watched as Michael and Robin danced around each other, shy glances and fingers brushing together when they met in hallways... but Michael was a loyal man and had a high sense of obligation, which meant that until Mitch was old enough and well enough that he was mostly grown up. His parents had been hard working people, his father having worked the fields until the day he died... his mother succumbing to the fevers soon after and thus, with a heavy heart at a young age, Michael found himself working hard and dedicated to raising his younger brother and in Brick's opinion, save for Mitch's horrid social presence in front of the fairer sex, Michael had done a wonderful job doing such.

However, Brick simply couldn't let his mind rest on the sudden change. "Now, Michael... I must ask... where did this all come from? Your resolution... it seems rather sudden compared to your typical composure regarding the topic."

Even in the now darkened sky, Brick recognized the flush in Michael's cheeks and he couldn't help but smile at that. His dear friend looked up at the stars, shining warmly through the leaves. "Mitch... well, to be honest, Mitch threatened he'd poison me so Robin would have to come to my aide and that he hoped I was manly enough to confess to her as a dying man with nothing to lose." 

Brick's eyes widened and he laughed, shaking his head. "Scary boy he is."

"Mm, yes, but it's only in my service." He laughed. "Not that I was scared of such a fate, as I know he'd never imagine doing such a thing, but... it became clear to me in that moment... Mitch doesn't need me anymore. Not in the way he did before. He's fifteen now... and I raised him to be a good man with a right head on his shoulders... and I did just that. What he needs now, more than me, I think... is a woman like Robin to turn him into a gentleman. I should have... well, I ought to have asked her before, so he could have started learning sooner, but... I wasn't sure he'd be alright..."

"He is your brother, Michael. He knows how much you've done. How much you've given up for him to have what he does... thought I know it isn't what you wish you'd been able to give him. But... I believe that, for Mitch, it's more than enough. You dedicated every day in his steed, wanting nothing more than to see him happy and to thrive... and I believe he is doing both quite nicely." Brick offered in reassurance. "I can only tell you the number of times the boy has come to my study, complaining that you hadn't asked her already."

Michael laughed with wide eyes, shaking his head. "Well I never... my brother and my oldest friend talking about my love life behind my back. How cruel." 

"All in good fun, sir." Brick snickered. "Besides... it is because of his complaints that I had you doing work at times in the same section as your soon to be bride."

His face flushed even deeper and he cleared his throat, squeezing the reins for stability as he looked down at the trail. "That's assuming she says yes..." 

"She will say yes."

"And if her father does not accept me? You know how he dislikes me."

"He dislikes you because you have yet to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. In their culture, that is considered shameful. You have practically embarrassed Miss Snyder every day you've even looked her in the eye since she turned sixteen, you fool." Brick laughed, shaking his head once more. "I am surprised she still holds such fondness for you considering that."

"You're really not helping, Brick." Mike snorted, shaking his head, lips pulled down in a frown.

Brick instantly felt regret from the way he'd worded his statement, offering a kind smile. "That being said... Miss Snyder _is_ incredibly fond of you, regardless to tradition. Everytime she sees you, she looks as though she saw a... well, something she likes very much."

He laughed at that properly, that frown turned into a grin as he looked over at Brick. "She likes birds... ironically even. Doves are her favorite. Did you know that?"

"No, no, I did not." He smiled. "But I'm sure she'd be happy to know that you remembered such a thing." 

That bright grin turned softer then, a certain gentle aspect to his features, eyes warm with fondness as he no doubt thought of the girl they were on their way to see. Brick had seen that same expression on his face before, but it always seemed there was uncertainty lingering in his eyes... Brick saw none of that in this moment and in a very intense way, he felt incredibly proud. The kind of pride that came from watching a loved one make a resolute decision until you could almost not remember a time they'd been unsure about it. Michael had finally found that in Robin... and it was a wonderful thing to watch; the sort of thing that made Brick positive that true loves existed... whether he believed he had one or not. 

Minutes later, they found themselves in front of the Snyder house, rather small and altogether exuding a festive atmosphere. He'd been here once before, but it had definitely changed... the addition of a small bed of flowers in front of the house making it even more charming. From inside, they could hear loud and boisterous conversation, though half of it was not in a language they understood, the smiles were contagious... and Michael's only grew when he heard that telltale laughter. 

"I can do this..." Mike mumbled to himself, hopping off of his horse and leading Brick to the post to tie them up before he cleared his throat and quickly slicked back his hair... not that it did much, but it clearly helped his confidence. With a small nod, he walked towards the front door, knocking before taking his cap off and holding it anxiously to his chest as he waited. It was clearly too late. 

"Michael, it's going to be f-" 

The door opened then, bright lights pouring through from the candles and the absolutely delicious scent of dinner. Michael swallowed... they'd definitely chosen a bit of an inconvenient time, hadn't they. Oh, dear. And that... was not Miss Snyder at the door... rather Mister Snyder in his glory, taller than any man Brick had ever met and broader than them all as well. 

"G-Good evening, sir-"

"Mister Believe..." The man glowered disdainfully, the thick accent disparaging. He truly did not like Michael. However, when he caught sight of Brick behind him, a warm smile spread over his mustached face, offering a polite bow. "Ah, Mister Jojo! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Brick cleared his throat, about to speak when suddenly, Robin's head popped beneath her father's arm and she peeked out curiously. "Mister Believe...? I thought I was going crazy when I heard your voice... what on Earth are you doing out here? You'll catch your death out there! Daddy, why haven't you invited them in? Come inside, gentlemen!"

"Because, _kurczaczku,_ we are about to eat supper. As a _family._ " Mister Snyder glared towards Michael and even Brick swallowed before looking back to the flowers. "Mister Believe is not our family."

Robin made a soft sound of disbelief, gently smacking her father's arm. " _Tato, musisz być miły dla Mister Believe! Wiesz, jak bardzo go lubię ... proszę, tato, za mnie?_ "

The man gave a deep sigh, sounding rather long suffering. " _Możesz, córko, ale ja nie ... ale przypuszczam, że on może przyjść i wyjaśnić, dlaczego jest w moim domu podczas kolacji! Otóż to!_ "

Robin smiled brightly at that, getting on her toes to kiss her father on the cheek before gently pushing him out of the doorway and back towards the table, waving the two of them in, not hesitating to put a hand on each of their shoulders to push them in as well. "Thank you, _tato!"_

Brick allowed himself to look around, smiling at the cozy feeling that surrounded him as he caught eye of some of the blankets and dolls that seemed to take place on shelves inside of their house. Michael, however... his eyes stayed in the same place, directly towards Robin father... and the large man was staring straight back. The man narrowed his eyes at that, crossing his arms as he looked at the younger male. "So... Mister Believe. What brings you here this afternoon? I am sure if Mister Jojo needed to speak to me, he would have made his case already and been on his way as most gentleman do."

Robin sighed at that, giving her father a warning look and Robin's mother seemed to do the same. Michael, however, was not disturbed by such blunt wording. "Sir, I would like to request and audience with you to discuss your daughter, Miss Robin Snyder." 

The three ladies of the house looked at each other then, blue eyes wide before Robin shyly looked down, cheeks flushed as Ginger began trying to hide giggles and her mother simply looked proud. However, Mister Snyder did not look impressed. "And why should I accept? What have you done to deserve my daughter?" 

Michael took in a breath then, steeling himself before he looked back to the man, standing straighter, chest puffed slightly. "Sir, I know that I have been a fool. I have taken... a _very_ long time in confessing to your daughter the severity of my feelings for her and thus making her have to wait to take a husband, if she chose to have me." Another breath and Robin's eyes were wide, staring straight at the man she'd come to know. "But, Mister Snyder, I do love your daughter very much and I know she would make me the happiest man alive. However, I hope you understand that before I could even dream of asking for her hand, I had to make sure that I can make _her_ the happiest woman alive, as my father taught me to do. She deserves... everything this life has to offer and I have made it my life's goal to make sure that I can provide her the most a humble man such as myself may. I wish to give her a carefree life... full of joy, love and... if I may be so bold, a family of our own to love as parents ought. If she'd have me still." 

Robin's eyes seemed to glisten as she looked up at Michael, a shy smile on her face, clearly trying to stop herself from looking too excited as she awaited her father's answer. Brick watched slightly anxiously, watching her father as he narrowed his eyes, turning to his wife and having a hushed conversation in Polish before Missus Snyder smiled softly towards her daughter. 

"Do you have a ring, Mister Believe?" He asked, face serious. 

Mike swallowed at that, nodding as he moved forward, presenting the ring to her father nervously. "It was my mother's, sir." 

"Mm... your mother no longer wears her ring?" He asked, giving a confused look. 

Robin made a sad sound, looking at Michael sadly. He gave a somber smile, shaking his head. "My mother and father passed away when I was a boy, sir. I've been raising my brother, Mitchell, since then."

"Oh, Michael..." Robin started, a deep frown on her face. "I-I'm sorry, I should have told t-"

"It's alright... I don't mind. It's been a long time." He smiled, looking back to Mister Snyder, who was clearly debating things in his mind. "However, sir, like I said... even as a child, my father taught me the importance of treating your wife as your equal, if not better. A partner, rather than just... someone to come home to at the end of the day." 

Brick watched as the burly man thought over what all he'd heard, nodding to himself before he finally stood and offered his hand to Michael. "Alright, Mister Believe. If my daughter says she will have you, you may be her husband. Be good to her or I will make sure you feel pain for the rest of your life." 

Michael smiled brightly, shaking his hand happily and taking back the ring, turning back to Robin slowly, about to speak. However, she quickly clambered up, tossing herself into his arms and hugging him tightly. There was a deep growl of sorts from behind, followed by a warm laugh and a set of giggles that even made Brick smile... one that widened when Mike's long arms slowly wrapped around the woman currently gripping at his waist. "S-So, dearest Robin... m-may I take this as a sign of your... acceptance?"

Robin smiled brightly as she looked up at him, nodding and gently pulling away to hold out her left hand, shy in her movements after she realized that she'd basically jumped her now fiancé. When he gently pushed the ring onto her finger, he heard the soft sigh and everyone watching could see the tears blooming in her eyes. "O-Oh, Michael... it's beautiful... I'm so happy..."

"As am I..." 

* * *

Brick sighed softly as he climbed into his bed that night, looking up at the canopy over his bedpost, eyes heavy with exhaustion. Though... the reason for that exhaustion was currently escaping him. He tended to stay up later than this most nights anyways, working in his study until he fell asleep only to have a maid gently wake him so they could clean up... he knew it wasn't from the ride or the excitement of the evening... so what had it been? 

With that question, he rolled his eyes at his own mind, shifting slightly. He knew exactly why. He was feeling the same sort of longing he'd felt when his mourning had slowly ebbed away into plain loneliness... Brick Jojo, despite his best efforts was truly lonely. And so he was acting out because of it. He was no fool... he knew he was making poor choices concerning that of his engagement and his infatuation with his betrothed's own sister... it was pathetic. It was pathetic, he knew, but it felt like the only option... Blossom Utonium had apparently decided to loathe him for all eternity... for reasons he didn't know but perhaps he deserved it... if only to keep those diamond eyes and that shy smile in his life. 

He let his eyes close, an arm going over his eyes with another soft sigh as he imagined her in his memory. By now, they'd met upon several occasions and every time they parted ways, Brick felt less and less sure in his ability to be happy without her by his side. He knew he had no right to her heart... that she could love whoever she liked and if she chose to love no one at all, that was alright as well. She was a grown woman... beautiful in design, heart and mind. He felt jealous of whichever man might end up the object of her affections... they were a lucky man indeed. 

Perhaps it was odd or strange, to think of a woman he was not engaged to or married to in such a way, but the more he had tried to stop, the more his heart ached and longed for her. The oldest Utonium sister was indeed a beauty... a delicate way of gait and a smooth disposition... not to mention laughter like the smoothest flow of rivers and eyes that shone brighter than diamonds when she was happy or excited. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen... and ever would see. His eyes dared not stray... not even towards the woman he would soon call his wife. 

There were two months left until the supposed wedding... a union he was not excited at all for, one he doubted she even cared about beyond being able to run her own household and be 'adored' by her husband. He was indeed quite awful, wasn't he? Whether Bubbles intentions in agreeing to the marriage were pure or not, he ought not to marry her if he does not love her, but is in love with another... another, who happened to be her eldest sister. 

He had gotten the impression on numerous occasions that Bubbles felt a stint of jealousy towards her sisters, though the reasons for such were currently unbeknownst to Brick himself... he doubted that hearing of his affections towards Blossom would help any and so he was determined to keep it with him until his grave, should they marry. He would be ever the respectful husband; the opposite of his unloving and uncaring father who seemed to care not about his wife or child. Brick knew he could never be like that, for even if he did not love his wife in the romantic sense like he had hoped, he would always love her in terms of her being the mother of his children and also as the sister to the woman he truly did love... 

For the first time in his entire life, Brick felt unsure of what to do with himself. He knew there was no getting rid of his feelings for Blossom... none at all. It was simply out of the question. Perhaps, over time they would fade away, turn into a sort of remembrance of the young man he had been... of the woman he'd been captivated by to the point of complete and utter blasphemy. He would not deny it... he would not deny how foolish this entire scheme was, but he could also not brush off his... infatuation as thought it was nothing more than an attraction to her physical being. 

Thus, he found himself dreaming of her almost nightly and even in dreams that plagued him while he was awake and let his mind drift... he dreamt of fiery red curls wrapped around his fingers... the scent of flowers and a breeze that came like a blessing on the most intense days of spring... the soft swell of a chest full of life, breathing fast paced as they danced, excitement flowing from her fingertips to her toes as that porcelain, freckled brow came to rest on his shoulder, content in a slower set of dance as she caught her breath... no place for a blush of modesty, rather one of pure elation. 

He did not know what love felt like... but he believed that what he felt for Blossom Utonium was close to it. She was every season at once... the first bloom of tulips in the field, the rushing waves inviting people to the sandy pavilion laid at it's feet, the bright copper of the leaves dancing through the breeze until they slowly were laid to rest upon the ground... and she was the warmth offered by a comforting blanket upon the first snowfall that caused an ache all over the land, pleasant and homely in any right... and Brick didn't know what to do. 

He didn't want the riches... he didn't want his name. All he wanted was Blossom Utonium... but he knew he could not have her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I am so sorry this one took so long!!! 
> 
> Polish translations from this chapter (be gentle, I do not speak Polish):
> 
> "Kurczaczku" - Term of endearment meaning 'chick'.
> 
> "Tato, musisz być miły dla Mister Believe! Wiesz, jak bardzo go lubię ... proszę, tato, za mnie?" - "Daddy, you have to be nice to Mister Believe! You know how much I like him... please, daddy, for me?"
> 
> "Możesz, córko, ale ja nie ... ale przypuszczam, że on może przyjść i wyjaśnić, dlaczego jest w moim domu podczas kolacji! Otóż to!" - "You may, daughter, but I do not... but I suppose he can come in to explain why he is at my home at supper time! That's it!"
> 
> Anyways!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... because yes, Brick too is human and does indeed have human emotions and a soul <3


End file.
